Dude Looks Like a Lady
by kigen
Summary: AU, crossdressing, ZukoSokka. Zuko and Sokka make a bet, which ends up with Sokka in a dress and Zuko as his boyfriend for the day. And it all goes down hill from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Dude Looks Like a Lady**

**Chapter 1**

By: Kigen and Usagi Youkai

Me and Usagi Youkai started a Zukka roleplay; a long one that revolved around Zukka, Sokka and him looking girly in a dress. And well, this was the result. The uncensored version will be put on adult fanfiction . net, under the name chu-leh. The censored veresion's still pretty graphic though.

Each chapter will have who played who at the top.

I was Sokka, Han, and Aang.

Usagi Youkai was Katara and Zuko.

**Disclaimer:** The yaoi fans only wished Usagi and I owned Avatar the Last Airbender. If we did, this would so be a special, secret episode; omake or whatever they're called.

:-:-:-:-:

Zuko was studying history at Sokka's house, sitting on the couch in the living room. The only reason he was there was because Aang had bugged him to join the study group; in which only he and Sokka were really studying. Aang and Katara had run off somewhere. He had a book open, wearing mostly black, his hair short, scar as usual and looked bored. "Why am I here again?"

"Cause Aang talked you into it." Sokka wasn't really paying any attention to Zuko, too busy trying to figure out his book report. "God I hate Tale of Two Cities." he let his head hit the desk.

Damn him and his begging eyes. Zuko shut his book, unable to concentrate any more.

Sokka sat up when he noticed Zuko shut his book. "I say we ditch studying and move on to something less brain rotting. Want something to drink?" Sokka asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"A coke." He rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger.

Sokka returned and handed Zuko his can, opening his own. He raises an eyebrow at Zuko's temple rubbing. "Need some Advil or something?"

"I'm not use to cramming, I'm fine." he popped open his soda. "Your sister and Aang have been gone a while... you think they found a closet and made out?"

Sokka spats out his coke and burst into a fit of coughs. "Oh god ew! Bad mental images!"

Zuko grimaced, wiping off his shirt. "Watch where you spit, and I wouldn't doubt it. Aang always swoons over her."

"Aang's twelve, and Katara is my sister! I don't want to think about them doing... that." Sokka wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Besides, Aang's not allowed to touch Katara until their wedding night."

"Like they're going to listen to you."

"Then at least until Aang's sixteen... or twenty. At twelve it's just... ew..."

"Speaking of girls, when was the last time you had a date?" Zuko sipped his coke.

"For you information, not that it's any of your business; Suki and I went out just last week. What about you Mr. Tall, pale, and broody?"

Zuko shrugged. "I went out with Jin."

"Jin..." Sokka thought particularly hard, trying to remember. "Isn't she that girl that just moved in, like a month ago? What happened to Song and Mai?"

"You're kidding with Mai, right? She's one of my sister's friends so I won't touch her, and Song... she's way too danty for my taste. I heard that Ty Lee was stalking you. And that Princess Yue?"

Sokka leaned back and pulls what he believed to be a cool guy pose. "Guilty of both charges. Can't blame the girls though. I'm just that irresistible."

Zuko snorted, trying to contain a laugh.

"What's so funny?" a slight glare was directed at Zuko.

"Well, I have to wonder if they're attracted to other women." he took another sip of his soda.

"What?" he thought about it for a moment before the insult set in. "Fuck you!" he threw a pillow at Zuko.

Zuko laughed, blocking himself from the pillow. "What? I said nothing."

"Liar." he stopped for a moment to think of an insult, any insult. "At least I don't have Jet hanging all over me." Sokka insulted the only thing he could think of, Zuko's heteroness.

Zuko ignored that comment, saying offhandedly, "I heard that girls are often attracted to girly guys."

"Shows what you know. See this here?" Sokka pointed to his chest. "This here is 110 man."

"109.9 of it is a girly man."

Sokka puffed up, pissed. "Screw you."

"You wish."

Sokka sputtered, trying to come up with something and failed. "Jerk." he crossed his arms and pouted.

Zuko snickered. "I bet if you dressed up like a girl, the guys at school would jump you."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Is that a bet I'm detecting?" Sokka asked.

Zuko smirked. "Why not? I bet that if you dress up like a girl, people won't be able to tell the difference."

Sokka snorted, "Yeah, all girls at school go around with half of their heads shaved."

"I've seen your hair down. It doesn't make a difference with you."

"Fine. I bet that I can go one day, hair down, in a dress, and everyone'll know it's me."

Zuko grinned wickedly. "You're on."

"What do I get when I win?"

"Who ever wins gets the loser to do what ever they say for a full day."

"That doesn't involve public nudity or semi nudity." Sokka added. He shuddered at the memories of a past bet he lost to Jet.

"Fine?" he got up. "Your sister has dresses, right?"

"They're too small to fit me. Let's go to Suki's."

"No, she's one of the test subjects." he thought for a minute. "I guess we're raiding Azula's closet."

"I'm supposed to be dressing like a girl, not some freak!"

"But Azula's about your height. She has some normal dresses" he headed to the door. "Come on."

Sokka reluctantly followed. "But red and black aren't my colors!"

"I think red would be a good color on you." The two boys head towards Zuko's house, which was a couple blocks away.

Sokka continued to argue. "But blue goes better with my eyes!"

"Red goes better with your cheeks."

"I'm not blushing!" Sokka grumbled under his breath. "Next thing you know you'll make me wear makeup." Sokka froze. "Oh, hell no! Forget I even said that!"

Zuko was already grinning. "Too late. Azula has that too."

"Okay. I know, for a fact, nothing that goes with her ghost white complexion can go with my skin tone."

"We'll find something."

"But- but." he hung his head when he saw he was not getting out of it. "You're sadistic and I hate you."

Zuko laughed lightly to himself, making it to his house, which was really huge since his family was rich. "I hope she's not home tonight."

"Yeah, won't she notice her missing clothes and makeup and kill us in our sleep or something?"

"She doesn't really wear many dresses, and she has a whole dresser full of make up and stuff." he went inside, heading upstairs to his own room.

"But girls are neurotic about these thing. She'll kill us I'm telling you."

"I know my insane sister more than you, so just shut up." he pulled Sokka into his room. "Stay in here, I'll be right back." Zuko left to brave Azula's room.

Sokka flopped onto Zuko's large bed and pouted. "I hope her booby traps maim you." he muttered.

Zuko came back with a bunch of dresses on hangers and a basket of cosmetics. "Ty Lee is always playing dress up, we'll just blame it on her if it gets out of hand." he dumped the dresses on the back of his desk chair and set the basket on the desk.

"I refuse to wear pink." he pushed one gaudy, pink, sparkly dress to the side. "... What the hell is this?" he held up something red and furry. "It looks like something that died."

"I suggest this one first." he held up a red sun dress looking garment.

"That'd be great, if I had breasts." he gestured to his obviously flat chest. "Isn't there anything blue?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Azula would burn her closet of she had anything blue." he dug through the pile, finding a black mini skirt. He smirked and held it out to Sokka. "You have to try this one."

"No way in hell. My boxers are longer that thing."

"So take off your boxers."

Sokka stared at Zuko. "I didn't know you cared that way Zuko."

"Don't flatter yourself. But, I'd rather see you in it than my sister." he put it aside, knowing what he'd do when he won this bet. He picked up a long dark red dress, with long sleeves and a v-neck. "Try this one."

"I'm wearing this to school, right? I'm not wearing some prom dress to school."

"It's not a prom dress, it's a casual day dress."

"It goes to my ankles and has long sleeves. It's either a prom dress or a chastity dress. I'd rather wear the miniskirt."

Zuko smirked suggestively.

"It's against the dress code." he stuck his tongue out in victory.

Zuko sighed. "Fine, you pick something."

"Does it need to be a skirt? Can it just be girl clothes?" Sokka started to poke through the pile.

"Dress or skirt."

Sokka wrinkled his nose and looked through the pile. "Will this do your all mighty manliness?." he held up a black skirt, one that reached right above his knees and poofed slightly; and a short sleeved, deep red jacket and black tank top.

Zuko nodded. "Fine."

Sokka paused for a moment and thought. "Zuko, two questions, no wait, three."

"Ask away."

"One, where are shoes that go with this outfit? Get me high heals and I will kill you. Two, do you even know how to put on makeup? And three, what about my breasts, or lack of them I should say?"

Zuko smirked. "Azula has a closet of shoes. Makeup will be trial and error, and if you're that worried about boobs, you'll get a bra."

Sokka's face dropped. "A bra?" he squeaked.

"You asked. You try those on." Zuko pointed to the clothes. "I'll get the shoes."

"Get me heals and you're dead!" Sokka grumbled and removed his clothing, pulling the girl clothes on. He's more than grateful that the skirt is long enough to cover his boxer and he doesn't have to run around commando in a skirt.

Zuko returned with some black dress shoes. "Maybe we should go to the store for a bra and underwear."

"Don't you think it'd be weird for two boys to be shopping for lingerie?" he was wearing the outfit, but his hair was still up.

"It won't look weird for a girl dragging her boyfriend along." he went over to Sokka, pulling Sokka's hair out of it's tie.

"Wait a minute! I only have to wear the dress one day, at school. Shopping and going on a pity date with you wasn't part of the deal!"

"It'll be practice. I doubt anyone will take a second look at you." he gave Sokka the shoes.

Sokka looked down for a second and noticed something. "Umm... Zuko?"

"What?"

"Girls don't have hairy legs... do they?"

Zuko was silent, feeling awkward for a minute. "I'm uncomfortable lending you my razor." he was thoughtful a moment. "Azula has Nair though, I've seen it around..."

"What's Nair?" Sokka asked. He had never heard of it.

"Liquid hair remover."

"Why don't I like the sounds of that?"

Zuko grinned, pushing Sokka towards the bathroom. "It'll take 5 minutes"

Sokka looked warily at the bottle as though it was going to attack him. He hesitantly opened it. "Oh, gross. This stuff smells like rotting watermelons! Oh, there is no way in hell I'm putting that gunk on me!"

"Then I'll do it if you're going to be such a baby about it."

Sokka grimaced as Zuko puts it on his legs, lifting the skirt so it doesn't get dirty. "Ew... How do you take it off?"

Zuko ran his hands shamelessly up and down Sokka's legs. "Wipe it off with a damp towel."

"Get it for me."

Zuko smirked. "You like me touching you or something?" He grabbed a towel.

"You wish. I can't stand up with goop on my legs or I'll get the skirt dirty. And I'm not putting on the mini skirt."

"Fine, fine." Zuko eventually got all the Nair and every hair off Sokka's legs. He ran a few fingers down Sokka's smooth skin. "You really do have girly legs."

"Shut up." he touched his own leg. "That feels weird." Sokka stood up and took a few steps. "Really weird."

Zuko stood up. "Now to the store if you don't have any other complains."

"Fine." He walked with Zuko out of the house. "I still say people are gonna think I'm a boy with some sick hobby."

"We'll see." They headed to the local clothes store for simple under garments.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." he grumbled as he hung his head in embarrassment and shame. "I can't believe no one's called me a sick freak yet."

Zuko snickered, whispering to Sokka. "I think that register guy is checking you out."

Sokka looked up, a look of horror taking over his features. "Oh gods no." he immediately started to hide behind Zuko. "Let's leave. Now."

"Nope." he moved and slide his arm around Sokka's waist, leading him to the lingerie.

"No, you don't understand. That's Han!" Sokka hissed.

"So? If he says anything when we get up there, we'll see if he recognizes you."

"You don't get it do you?" Sokka continued to hiss. "He's a sadistic creep who wants my ass. Seeing me in a dress is just going to give him something else to jack off to!"

"We'll see." Zuko said as they entered the underwear department. "Take your pick."

Sokka's face was beat red. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this." he picked one bra randomly. "If he jumps me I'm so blaming you."

"Pick underwear too."

"Why? I have the bra." he waved said item in Zuko's face.

"You're not wearing boxers under a dress."

"Why not? Suki does sometimes."

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"I heard her telling one of her friends! So let's just go and pretend this never happened."

"Nope, we're going all out for this, otherwise there was no point in using the Nair."

"Fine." he picked up a pair of panties randomly. "These aren't going to be comfortable." he whined.

"Its not suppose to be." They headed to the counter, whispering, "Remember, high voice if you talk."

"I'm not talking." he hid his face in Zuko's shoulder.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" Han let his eyes run up and down the girl's body. She was a pretty thing, if not a tad familiar to Han.

"Pretty much." he set everything down, arm comfortably around Sokka's waist.

Han smirked. "Pretty girl you got there." he began to scan the items. "Any chance she's unattached?"

Zuko grinned. "Nope, she's taken." he held Sokka closer to him.

Sokka blushed deep red and grumbled something under her breath.

"Too bad. Feel free to call though if you ever find yourself wanting something better." Han all but leered at the girl. "You're total's $7.40."

Zuko paid for the clothes. "Yeah." Han bagged it and they left the store. "A bit full of himself, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Zuko couldn't help but snickers. "He bought it, and that was without makeup."

"Doesn't count. I didn't speak and he didn't see my face. These clothes completely hide my figure. All someone has to do is hear my manly voice, or see my studly face to know I'm a guy."

"We'll see tomorrow." they headed back to his house, his arm still around Sokka's waist. Zuko laughed lightly to himself. "Manly and studly..."

"Yes I am. Why are you still clinging to me?"

"Why aren't you shoving me away?"

Sokka shoved Zuko away harshly out of spite. "We're letting Katara in on this right? She'll know right away it's me."

"Lets see." they turn around and head to Sokka's house. "Maybe she'll know how to work makeup."

"Hardly. She never wears it. Do I have to pretend to be a girl?"

"Yes, we're going to test your sister and Aang if he's still there. And even if she never wears it, she's bound to know something about it."

"Fine. So what am I gonna tell the teachers when a 'girl' appears instead of me, and goes to all my classes?"

"That you're visiting your boyfriend for the day." Zuko pointed to himself. "And can't bear to stay at home while you're on such a short visit."

"Won't Mai try to gut me on the spot if I say that? And what about Jin?"

"Mai won't try anything, and I only said I went out with Jin, I didn't say we were going steady."

"Fine. What's my new name?"

Zuko thought for a minute. "Shoko."

"Shoko?" Sokka snorted. "Why don't we just call me Soklina and make it even more obvious?"

"You got something better?"

Sokka tried to think of another name. "Not really... But I even on the rare chance I do end up looking like a girl, I'll still look like me."

"Don't flatter yourself, you always look like a girl."

"I DO NOT!" he shrieked, rather high pitched. Sokka took a few deep breathes than said calmly. "If someone asks, we'll just say Shoko and I are cousins or something."

"We'll just say that you're from the Water Tribes, that's all they need to know."

"Not everyone in the Water Tribe looks the same." he retorted as they reached his house. Opening the door, he saw Katara's and Aang's shoes by the door. "Katara and Aang are home."

"So I see." Zuko stepped inside. "Let's see if they recognize you."

Sokka snorted. "Just you wait and see your little plan crash and burn."

Aang looked up as Zuko and Sokka entered the room. "Hey Zuko. Who's your friend?"

Katara looked up as well, frowning. "And why are you bringing her here?"

Zuko smirked. "I just thought I'd stop by and introduce you guys to Shoko." His arm went around Sokka's waist again.

Sokka was beat red in embarrassment, not saying anything.

"Hi Shoko. I'm Aang, and this is Katara."

Katara didn't really like the fact that Zuko is showing off his girlfriends; but she nodded, being polite. "Hello Shoko."

Sokka was unable to contain it any longer. "Okay, that's not funny! You're not supposed to go along with Zuko, you're supposed to ask my why I'm wearing a dress!"

Katara was confused, truly confused. "What?"

Zuko laughed, unable to contain himself.

Aang tilted his head to the side in cute confusion. "Sokka, is that you? Why are you wearing a dress?"

Sokka shoved Zuko away. "I can't believe you two are going along with Zuko!" he waved his arms in the air.

"Sokka, why are you wearing a dress?" Katar was agitated because she doesn't know what's going on. "And what do you mean go along with Zuko?"

"Zuko bet that if I wore a dress to school, guys would jump me and no one would be able to tell. And you two," Sokka pointed to Aang and Katara, "must already know about the plan and are playing along to torture me!"

"Congratulations on winning the bet Zuko!" Aang shot Zuko a big smile.

Katara started giggling at the thought of her brother wearing a dress to school.

"It's not funny!" Sokka yelled.

Zuko grinned. "This bet is as good as won."

"No it's not! I'm telling you, no one is going to believe I'm your girlfriend!" he waved the arm with the bag a little too hard and the panties flew out.

"Sokka? Is there something you're not telling us?" Katara looked at her brother, slighlty horrified.

Sokka turned bright red. "It's Zuko's fetish! I tried to walk out, but no. He made me get a bra AND the panties!

Zuko ignored Sokka, looking to Katara. "But anyways, we've got everything but a makeup person, and since you're the only actual 100 girl here, we were wondering if you could help."

"I am not a girl!" Sokka yelled.

"You're half way there." Zuko shot back.

"Clothes do not make me a girl!"

"Right, you're already half girl."

Sokka's face turned bright red and he sputtered.

"Um, Sokka. Why are your legs smooth?" Aang asked.

Katara burst out giggling. Zuko was grinning.

"Because girl's have shaved legs, and Zuko's gonna need all the help he can get in making me look girly."

"But you already look like a girl..." Aang pointed out.

"Told you, even Aang can see it."

"Because you have him in on your little scheme. You called them when you were getting the dresses, or the shoes, didn't you?" Sokka's mind began to run wild with all the possible conspiracies.

Zuko sighed. "You'll just have to see for yourself tomorrow. And if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to clean up so Azula doesn't kill me." He pointed to Sokka. "I'll be walking you to school tomorrow, good night." Smirking, he gave Sokka a quick butt pinch before leaving the house.

"Pervert! Did you see that? He PINCHED my ass! The fucking pervert! I'm going to, going to... Katara, why are you looking at me like that?"

Katara smiled, shaking her head. "Oh, nothing."

Sokka breathed a sigh of release. "Good. For a second there I thought you were going to makeup me or some other girly thing."

"Oh, that reminds me. We have to practice tonight if you're going to be dating Zuko tomorrow." Katara stands up and takes Sokka's hand, dragging him to her room to get her girled up.

"No, no! Aang, help me!"

"Sorry. Uncle Gyatso's here to pick me up. See you at school tomorrow Shoko!" Aang grabbed his bag and ran for the door.

Katara waved when Aang left. "Now, what color lipsticks do I have..."

"You can't be serious. And I thought girls used lip gloss now, and not lipstick."

"We'll try out both." Katara dragged him into her room.

Sokka was sat down on Katara's bed as she got her makeup. "I'm telling you Katara, this isn't going to work."

"Oh, it will. I got my work cut out for me."

"I mean, seriously Katara. Just look at how manly I am. No one's going to believe that I'm a girl, no matter how much makeup you put on my face."

"To tell the truth, you don't need that much, only a few touch ups. And you haven't seen yourself in that dress yet, have you?"

"No. But I already know it hides my figure. Besides, one look at my studly face and they'll realize I'm a boy."

Katara rolled her eyes. "If anything, it shows off your figure and you don't have a very manly face. You pout too much."

"I do not!" He pouted some more, until a missed fact registers. "Hey Katara?"

Katara didn't look up as she dug though her bag. "Yeah?"

"Um... This is so weird for a guy to ask his little sister... How do you put on a bra and make it look like you have boobs?"

Katara smiled, a bit embarrassed. "We'll work on that later, but I suggest something round and squishy. We'll find something to fill that shirt."

"All right." Sokka squeezed his eyes shut tight. "I'm ready. Do your worst."

Katara smiled. "Ok, you asked for it." She went to work.

:-:-:-:-:

So, did everyone enjoy that as much as Usagi and I did writing it? Sokka seems to know a bit too much about girl clothing and habits. Next is school.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dude Looks Like a Lady**

**Chapter 2**

By: Kigen and Usagi Youkai

Me and Usagi Youkai started a Zukka roleplay; a long one that revolved around Zukka, Sokka and him looking girly in a dress. And well, this was the result. The uncensored version will be put on adult fanfiction . net, under the name chu-leh. The censored verison's still pretty graphic though. Now is the beginning of the day of the bet.

Each chapter will have who played who at the top.

I was Sokka, Smellerbee, Haru and Aunt Wu.

Usagi Youkai was Zuko, Jet, and Ty Lee.

**Disclaimer:** If Avatar the Last Airbender belonged to me and Usagi; Nick would so not be the TV station hosting it.

:-:-:-:-:

Zuko walked over to Sokka's house, wondering how well Katara fixed him up. He knocked on the door.

Sokka groaned as he opened the door. "Morning Jerk." he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, with a touch of blush and deep pink lip gloss with mascara.

Zuko blinked, realizing he wouldn't have recognized Sokka if he didn't know what was going on. He stared at Sokka for a moment. "Whoa..."

Sokka turned bright red. "Eyes back in your head pervert!" he threw his purse, a white beaded bag borrowed from Katara; at Zuko. "Let's get this day over with."

Zuko ducked the bag, grinning, and ducked down and lifted Sokka's skirt, seeing the underwear. "I really didn't think you were going to wear them."

Sokka kicked his leg at Zuko, who dodged. "You pervert! You just looked up my skirt! My SKIRT! Sicko."

Zuko shrugged, pointing at Sokka's chest. "Those even look real."

"You don't even want to know how hard it was to get these. And Katara kept trying to make them C cups, but those were too big and looked stupid."

Zuko grinned. "They look good on you."

"Grope them and the bet's off."

"Fine, fine." Stepping beside Sokka, Zuko wrapped his arm around Sokka's waist, leading him towards school. "And remember, no telling anyone that you are yourself, and no hinting."

"Katara made me practice a girly voice too. Doesn't matter though. One look at my face and they'll all know it's me." Sokka puffed out chest all manly like, not realizing the effect was ruined with the breasts.

"Right, you keep telling yourself that." Zuko replied sarcastically.

"I won't have to, everyone else will be telling me that, hunnybun."

Zuko scoffed. "Hunnybun?"

Sokka started to talk in his girly voice, still sounding kinda like him, and a bit boyish, but easily passing as feminine. "Well, I'm going to be your girlfriend, right hunnybun? I might as well act the part and give you a slight ray of hope."

Zuko's eyebrow twitched. "Don't call me that."

"Then what else? Sugar bear? Sweet cheeks? Baby?" Sokka continued in his Shoko voice.

Zuko resisted the urge to smack Sokka, but not wanting to mess up any makeup or anything. He just fumed as he walked. He didn't like pet names.

Sokka was starting to fully enjoying the Zuko torture. "Aww... Did I make my Zuzu mad?" he cooed teasingly as he trailed a finger down Zuko's cheek.

Zuko hissed, angrily, almost deadly. "Do NOT call me that."

"You wouldn't hurt your girlfriend, would you?" fake tears appeared in Sokka's eyes.

Zuko huffed angrily. "Only because you look so much like a girl."

"Says you Zuzu." Sokka stuck his tongue out.

Zuko threw Sokka a glare, though smirking. "Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it."

"Pervert." Sokka pouted.

Zuko smirked again, seeing school in view.

"This won't last long. You have homeroom with Jet, right? He'll know it's me right away. Now stop smirking and give me my purse."

Zuko gave Sokka back his purse. "We'll see. He's probably hanging out in the back before class. Lets test that theory."

"Fine. Let's go."Sokka marched ahead confidently.

Zuko followed him, smirking.

Sokka went back to his girl voice. "There he is. Get ready to be my slave for the day." he grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him over to Jet.

Zuko rolled his eyes, waving to Jet. "Hey!"

Jet looked up from his gang and gives a half wave back. "Hey." Seeing Sokka, he raised an eyebrow. "And who's the fox you got today, Zuko?"

"Ignore him." Smellerbee said. "He doesn't know how to talk to ladies. Who're you?"

Zuko smirked, pulling Sokka close to him. "This is Shoko. She's visiting from out of town. I thought I'd show her around."

"Nice to meet you." Sokka managed out, trying his hardest not to start screaming that he's Sokka and not a girl.

Jet grinned, walking around, and gave a low whistle. "You sure know how to pick them."

"Grope me and die." Sokka glared evilly, and stepped a bit closer to Zuko. He knew Jet's romantic history better than most; since Jet usually had to tell him about his every conquest.

"She's feisty, I like her." Jet smirked at Zuko. "You lucky dog."

"You know it."

"Stop hitting on her Jet. She's taken. I'm Smellerbee and this is Longshot." the sole true female gestured to the guy standing silently next to her. "Nice to meet you."

Sokka nodded, watching Jet warily as he came a bit too close for his comfort.

Jet stepped back, knowing better than to bother with Zuko's things. "Fine."

"Let's go Zuko. Wouldn't want to be late for home room, would we?" Sokka spun quickly around, not realizing spinning so fast makes his skirt lift a little high.

Jet whistled. "Nice."

Sokka spun around again. "Pervert!" He went forward to bash Jet's head in with his purse.

Jet grabbed Sokka's wrist before he can hit him. "Strong and pretty. Call me if you decide to dump Zuko."

Sokka looked ready to explode. "Go rot in hell." he turned, slower this time, grabbing Zuko by the arm and started to drag him away. "Come on Zuko."

Zuko chuckled, waiting until they're out of hearing range of Jet. "They were pretty convinced."

"Longshot could totally tell I'm a girl. And Jet'll hit on anything in a skirt, regardless of what's underneath."

"Longshot didn't give you a second look. Jet doesn't call guys girls, and Smellerbee IS a girl. None of them could tell the difference."

"He never called me a girl. He called me a she and a her, but not a girl. He's just playing along." Sokka was in denial but didn't realize it yet.

"Alright, we'll test again. Who do you think will recognize you on sight, but wouldn't go along with any thing I said to them?"

"Hmmm..." Sokka thought really hard for a moment. "Let's find Haru. He doesn't speak to you really, so he won't play along for your sick, twisted pleasure."

"Alright, where would he be?"

"He should be at his locker about now. It's one hallway over from yours. Let's go." Sokka spotted him. "There he is, let's go."

Zuko followed Sokka to the earthbender.

Haru was putting his books in his locker. He looked up when he noticed people standing in front of him. "Um... morning Zuko. I haven't seen Sokka this morning." After all, finding out where Sokka was, was usually the only time Zuko sought him out. after all, he and Sokka were in the same class, one year under Zuko. "I'll tell him you were looking for him when I see him."

Zuko nodded to him. "Thanks. I've been showing Shoko around." He gestured to Sokka. "She wants to meet everyone."

"Nice to meet you Shoko." Haru paused for a moment. "You look familiar. Have I met you before?"

Sokka went to open his mouth and tried to say something, but Zuko interrupted.

"Nope, she's visiting here for the first time." he pulled Sokka closer to him.

"I see. I'm going to class now. See you later. It was nice meeting you Shoko." Haru turned and went to his homeroom. The hallways were beginning to fill with students.

"Bye." Sokka turned to Zuko. "I hate you."

"You were about to blow your cover. I could see it."

"He would have known if he heard me talk!"

"But he still didn't recognize you or your 'manly face.' " Zuko quoted.

"It was STUDLY, not manly; before Katara covered it with about a billion layers of powder and creams." Sokka crossed his arm in a pout.

"It doesn't look like that much." Zuko brushed his knuckles against Sokka's cheek lightly.

"Any is too much." Sokka pushed Zuko's hand away. "Stop feeling me up every chance you get."

"We're acting as girlfriend/boyfriend, there will be touching. And we're going to be late for class if we stay here any longer." Zuko headed to class.

"Hence the arm around my waist. Just don't touch my boobs or look up my skirt again, got it?"

"Only if you don't make them so tempting."

"How are two water balloons filled with shaving cream and covered in pads tempting?" Sokka asked.

Zuko blinked. "Well they certainly look real. Well, I know this is." he pinched Sokka's butt.

Sokka flushed bright red. "Zuko..." he forced out, trembling slightly in rage.

Zuko smirked. "I told you to not make them tempting."

"Zuko..." Sokka's voice stays firm. "We're in the middle of a crowded hallway. Everyone just saw you grope my ass."

"No one cares, most couples do it." Zuko shrugged.

"Don't touch my ass either then pervert. How did Jin go through a date with you without kicking your perverted ass anyway?"

"I didn't touch her." Zuko answered in a manner of fact tone.

"So you only play grabby hands with my ass?" Sokka asked softly, almost hissing, as they walk into Zuko's homeroom.

Zuko smiled. "You got it."

"Okay, ew. Just, ew. Do you enjoy torturing me or is my ass just that irresistible?"

"Both."

Sokka paused, looking slightly off balance. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment, or if I should seriously be freaked out."

Zuko shrugged. "It is how you take it." He took his seat at his desk.

Sokka looked around at all the desks that were filled. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

Zuko took Sokka's hand, pulling him down into his lap. "Right here's good."

Sokka flushed bright red. "I am not sitting in your lap in a room full of people. I'll just stand up, now let go."

Zuko wrapped an arm around Sokka's waist. "No. We're in the back; they won't be staring the whole time."

"Jet keeps sneaking perverted looks though." Sokka tried to wiggle free. "Let go."

Zuko chuckled. "Don't move too much or he'll get even more ideas."

Sokka froze and stopped breathing for a moment before regaining control of himself. "Pervert. If I feel anything poking me, I'm going home and locking myself in my room after I kick your ass."

"Whatever you say." Zuko grinned, finding this class to be one of the best ever.

"What's your schedule anyways?"

"This class, then three more afterwards, then lunch, then my last three classes."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "And those classes are?"

Zuko sighed. "History, Math, English, Gym, Lunch, Biology, Home Economics and Metal Workshop."

Sokka suddenly began to snicker. "Home ec? Since when can you cook?"

"Since I can firebend, so shut up."

"I've seen you cook Zuko. Remember the marshmallows?"

"Those are marshmallows. They catch on fire easily."

"And the hot dogs?"

"You got a problem with them?"

"None at all, when they're not charcoal." Sokka smirked, thinking he'd won.

Zuko made a face. "Shut up, my uncle made me take it."

"Smart man." Sokka suddenly began to giggle, covering his mouth with his hand. The image of Zuko in a apron was just too amusing.

"Shut up." Zuko smirked. "You'd like my other 'hot dog.'"

Sokka turned bright red, and violently jerked away. He ended up losing his balance, and landing on his back; his legs still on Zuko's lap, and his skirt almost up enough to expose his panties, before he squeaked and pulled the skirt down. "What-you? Oh my god..." Sokka continued to babble incoherently.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You're the one making a scene." He took Sokka's hand, lifting him back up into his lap.

Jet was laughing a few seats away and a few of the other students were chuckling.

"Uh-uh. I'm not sitting here anymore. You're going to rape me you deranged pervert. I'm going home. Let go!" Sokka hissed as he yanked at Zuko's arms around his waist.

"I didn't even do anything to you, calm down." he kept his arms around Sokka's waist. "I say one side comment and you blow up in my face."

"Because you're a pervert and I suddenly fear for my virginity."

"I won't do anything, not here in class, so calm down."

"Why hasn't you teacher like, yelled at you for having me in your lap anyways? I thought that Master Pakku was a homophobe or something." Sokka asked.

"He's also half deaf so he hasn't heard you disrupting the class yet." Zuko smirked. "Jet hid his hearing aid last week. And he's more lenient on straight couples, which we look like right now."

"You're the only one who thinks I look like a girl."

"If Pakku thought you were a boy, he'd have kicked you out as soon as you sat in my lap."

"Then he's blind and deaf." Sokka crossed his arm in a pout, then made a strange face. "Wow, this things really get in the way." he glanced down at his breasts.

Zuko shook his head. "Not in class."

"Hello? Pot, kettle, black? You've done way worse in the last five minutes than I have all day."

"Yeah, well women don't usually complain about their boobs in class."

"And most guys don't talk about their 'hot dogs' in class. Though, yours is probably more like a cocktail weenie than a hot dog." Sokka smirked.

"So in comparison, yours it a toothpick?"

"Mine would be a footlong."

Zuko smirked. "You want to start betting on our dicks now?"

"Okay, okay. A bit of an exaggeration. But it's thickness that counts once you're more than five or six inches."

Zuko grinned. "Over all size and how you use the tool is what counts."

"I don't know how 11 inches of anything would feel good rammed inside you. And length or thickness, doesn't matter if you don't know how to use it."

"Well of course you don't know because you're a virgin."

"And who have you been sleeping with?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"You'd freak out if you knew."

"Try me."

"Not here in class. Even your shriek could get Pakku's attention."

Sokka paused. "Boy or girl?"

Zuko sighed, aggravated that Sokka wouldn't let it go. "Guy."

Sokka was silent for a moment.

"But I'm not telling you so stop pressing it."

"No, it's fine, really. It's just..."

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Were you top or bottom?"

"Top, of course."

"Of course." Sokka rolled his eyes. "That being said, pinch my ass again and I'll chop your cocktail weenie off."

Zuko replied with a grin. "You like it and you know it."

"Of course. I just love things that make me jump and yell." the water tribe boy said sarcastically.

"I certainly do."

"Ew. To much information. How much longer to History?"

"Not much longer. And why does it make a difference after you found out I was on top?"

"You being on top, that's something I would've guessed. I don't wanna know what makes you jump and scream."

Zuko shruged. "I know what makes you jump and scream."

"Not everything."

"A good number of them."

"Yeah, like two. Pinching me and saying perverted stuff."

"Why? What else is there?"

"Not telling."

"Tell me or I'll make you." Zuko threatened.

"No way, pinching my ass is more than enough for you."

"I could always tickle it out of you." Zuko grinned evilly.

"Tell you what. On the rare chance that you win the bet, you can make me tell you. Besides, you can't tickle me."

"Alright, it's added to the bet. Why can't I tickle you?"

"Cause I sound like a guy when I laugh loud, even Katara says it, so you can't argue. You'd loose the bet even sooner then you would have, so you won't risk it." Sokka answered, smug.

Zuko thought about it. "You have a point for once."

"I always have a point." he stuck his tongue in triumph.

"Stick that out again today and I'll be forced to assume that it's an invitation."

"You wish." Sokka put it back in his mouth as warned though.

The bell rang and Zukoe frowned since that meant Sokka had to get up.

"Finally, freedom!" he stood up and stretched.

Zuko stood up as well. "For now."

"I know for a fact that there are extra seats in your history class. Now, get me something to amuse myself with."

A grin spread on Zuko's face as he thought of a few things.

"Not like that you pervert! Can't you keep your mind out of the gutter for two minutes?" Sokka asked, exasperated. "I thought you had a history test today. That's why you were studying at my- err... Sokka's house yesterday, right? I'm not gonna sit there bored while you're taking a test."

"There should be extra paper and pencils in the room, you can doodle or something."

"I don't doodle. Don't you have an extra book or magazine or something I could read?"

"Unless you want a history book, no."

"Then can I get something out of my locker?"

"I don't think you'd know 'Sokka's' Locker combo," Zuko pointed out.

"You know my combo though, don't you? You could get it out for me."

"Why would I dig around your locker if you're not here?"

"Cause your girlfriend who you love more than life itself will be bored and 'Sokka' wouldn't mind as long as you put it back."

Zuko sighed. "Fine." he headed to Sokka's locker.

"Thank you Zuzu." Sokka purred.

"Don't call me that." Zuko used Sokka's combination and opened his locker. "Get what you need."

"Fine fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Sokka muttered as he went through the pile of papers and pulled out the book he was looking for.

"Happy?"

"For the moment. Who teaches your history class?"

"'Aunt' Wu."

Sokka began to snicker. "No way. Has she predicted who the next earthking will be yet?"

"I think she's hinting someone named Toph, but I don't know anyone in our school by that name."

Sokka thought for a moment. "Isn't that Aang's friend?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't keep track of his friends."

"But I think she's the Bai Fung heir. Wouldn't you and your rich family know the other rich families?"

Zuko answered bitterly. "My family only associates with other rich Fire Nation families."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence for a moment. "So, what's your test about?"

"History, duh. Its about the origin of earth benders."

"Sorry. Forgive me for not knowing what nation or time in history a class I'm not in is studying."

"It's the same stuff they feed us every year. It's nothing new." The arrived to class.

"Yeah. You go take your test now Zuko sweetie. I'll just sit in the back and keep myself busy."

Zuko was agitated. "Enough with the pet names." he sat in his seat.

"Yes sir." Sokka stuck his tongue out, then darted away before Zuko could do anything.

Zuko swore he'd get him next time for that, and turned around in his seat to take the stupid test.

Aunt Wu stood at the front of the room. "Here, children are your tests. I hope you all studied hard, however, I don't need my powers to know some of you will not do well on this test..." she noticed Sokka. "And who is this adorable young lady in our presence? Introduce yourself dear."

Zuko smirked quietly in his seat, sitting back to watch the show.

Sokka turned red and started to say quietly, "My name is Shoko and-"

"No need to be shy. Stand up dear, and speak louder. No one can hear you."

Sokka's face flushed an even deeper red as he stood. "My name is Shoko, and I'm just visiting for the day." Relieved that it was over, he wass about to sit down, when...

"And why are you visiting?" Aunt Wu asked.

"Um... well..." Sokka squeezed his eyes shut and managed out. "I'm visiting my boyfriend and I didn't want to stay at home so..."

"And which one of these lucky boys is your boyfriend?" Aunt Wu interrupted.

"Zuko." Sokka said quietly, face hot enough to fry an egg on it.

"How sweet." Aunt Wu commented. "Sit down dear, the others will be taking a test."

"Yes ma'am." Sokka sat down, plotting different ways to murder Zuko for the stupid bet.

Zuko was smiling, entertained by Sokka being embarrassed.

Aunt Wu started to hand out the tests. "Now all of you, take your tests and do your best." she paused by Zuko's desk. "And don't let the fact the cute girl distract you from you work." Aunt Wu put paper on his desk as she walked on.

Zuko glanced at Sokka, smirking because even Aunt Wu thought Sokka was a girl.

Sokka was chanting a death mantra under his breath as he tried to read the book.

Zuko did his test, remembering most of the information for it.

Sokka was reading the book, until something landed on his desk. Picking it up and reading the message, a disgusted look took over his feature, before he crumpled it up. He glared at the boy sitting next to him, who was winking at him!

Zuko continued with his test, oblivious.

Sokka tried to start reading again, but jumped as something brushed against his leg. Turning to look at boy next to him, he glared at the boy's hand shamelessly feeling his leg. The boy smirked and mouthed a very blatant offer. Sokka was going to kill Zuko for making him go through this.

Zuko eventually finished the test and glanced back over at Sokka, frowning a bit as he saw the boy hitting on Sokka.

Sokka was twitching as the boy's hand left his leg but was now running down the bare length of his arm. As the boy gets the gull to reach up towards Sokka's face, Sokka did the first thing he could. He bit down on the boy's finger, getting a muffled scream and a dark glare as the boy finally removed his hands. Looking to see Zuko staring at him, Sokka smirked in a clear 'I can take care of myself' manner.

Zuko relaxed only a little, not liking the other guy feeling Sokka up.

After several more minutes go by, Aunt Wu stood up. "Times up everyone. Please pass your tests forward. And Lian, please report to the principal and give him this note." the boy who was sitting next to Sokka took the note and headed out the door.

Zuko passes up his test, glad it was over.

"You have fifteen minutes before the bell rings, spend it as you like." for Aunt Wu, that translated to, do whatever you want as long as it doesn't make me yell at you.

Zuko got up and moved over to Sokka, sitting on the desk behind Sokka.

"I hate you." Sokka declared.

"You've made that clear."

"I just wanted to remind you how much I really, really hate you." Sokka glared at Zuko, but was obviously more annoyed by Lian than Zuko.

Zuko shrugged. "Sure you're not just pissed off because that guy felt you up?"

"That's only part of the reason. Bastard." he added for good measure.

Zuko smirked. "He thought you were a chick."

"Me getting felt up doesn't equal me being a chick. He was probably gay!" Sokka argued.

"The gays don't make it obvious. Stop denying it."

"And since when are you an expert on gayness?"

"How often have you seen guys fondle in the hallways or in class?"

"You've never been in the sophomore hallway, have you?"

"I prefer to stay out of that area."

"Cause the guys, they seem to think gay's the way to be. I mean, you've never been exposed to Tool Tap Tuesday, have you?"

Zuko sighed. "What's going to prove to you that you look like a girl?"

"It proves, that gay guys will grope each other in the hallways, and in class. So that guy, totally gay and getting off in me in a dress."

"Again, what's going to prove to you that you look like a girl?"

"It proves I don't and the guy was getting off on an obviously fine specimen of the male gender in a dress." Sokka answered, not fully listening to the question.

"If we go to the straightest guy in school and he hits on you, will it prove something?" Zuko asked.

"Depends. Who's the straitest guy in the school?"

"Good point..." he thought briefly. "What if we go to Ty Lee? If she doesn't hop all over you, it means something."

"Do we have to go to the creepy stalker girl?"

"Yes, but you have to admit that it will mean that you don't look like yourself."

Sokka followed Zuko sullenly. "Even if she does think I'm a girl, the bet's not over until the day's over."

"I know, but you're just going to keep denying all the proof I give you if I don't make sure beforehand."

"Because there is no proof Zuko. Like I said, I'm 110 man."

"109.9 girly man." Zuko corrected him. "And there is proof, you just decide to make excuses for it and brush it off."

"Because we have yet to have one 100 strait man hit on me."

"If Ty Lee doesn't recognizes you, seeing that she's obsessed over you, it'll prove that you're not as manly as you think."

Sokka snorted. "Then prepare yourself, Zuzu, to be proven wrong."

Zuko glared at him, but the bell rang before he could tell Sokka to stop calling him that. "She'll most likely be in the gym."

"What about your math class?"

"I'll skip to prove that you're wrong." He took Sokka's hand, leading him out the door, and towards the gym.

"What if she notices I'm wearing Azula's clothes? She'll kill me!"

"Azula has too many clothes to keep track of, and Ty Lee is too much of an airhead to notice."

Sokka thought for a moment. "Fair enough. Lead away Zuzu."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why should I? As your girlfriend for the day, I get to call you whatever I want."

"It pisses me off, so stop it." They made it to the gym, where Ty Lee was flawlessly practicing gymnastics on a bar.

"Make me, Zuzu." Sokka didn't notice they were in the gym yet. He was too busy staring at how Zuko's ears were turning red.

"You don't want me to."

"And why is that?" Sokka bated his eyelashes. He was flirting with danger and knew it.

Zuko glared at Sokka, saying warningly. "Just shut up."

Sokka groaned, realizing Zuko wasn't going to be any fun. "Fine."

Zuko took a few calming breathes to cool his temper.

"Now where's Ty Lee?" Sokka asked. "I want to prove my manliness now."

Zuko pointed to Ty Lee, who was balancing on one hand on the bar. He walked over with Sokka.

Ty Lee noticed them. "Hey Zuko!" she waved enthusiastically.

"Hello Ty Lee." though he was speaking with his girl voice, Sokka puffed his chest out masculinely, only succeeding in sticking out his breasts.

Ty Lee was a bit uninterested, not recognizing it was Sokka. "Hi." she looked to Zuko. "Mai isn't going to be happy about you hanging out with other girls. She's already pretty upset with that Jin girl." She pulled her foot over her head with her free hand.

"Speaking of which, Mai's not around here, is she?" Zuko asked.

"Nope. She's in Math." She sat on the bar, getting a better look at Sokka, squinting. "Something seems familiar..."

"Really?" he sounded a bit overly eggar as he leant forward.

"Oh yes, Azula has a skirt just like that." Ty Lee smiled giddily. "It goes... poof! Or is it puff?" She put her full concentration on finding a good word for the skirt.

Sokka's face fell. "Are you sure that's all that seems familiar?"

Ty Lee stared at Sokka a moment. "Mm... yup! I just saw the fluff-" Ty Lee's face lit up. "That's the word! Fluff!"

Sokka hung his head. "I give up. You win."

Zuko smirked. "Really? No more proof needed?"

"No... But the bet's still not over until schools over."

"Fine." Zuko lead Sokka out the door. "And I think I thought of the straightest guy in school."

"Who?" Sokka asked.

"Longshot."

:-:-:-:-:

All the guys seem to be hitting on poor Sokka, don't they? Well, the bet's off to a promising start anyways.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dude Looks Like a Lady**

**Chapter 3**

By: Kigen and Usagi Youkai

Me and Usagi Youkai started a Zukka roleplay; a long one that revolved around Zukka, Sokka and him looking girly in a dress. And well, this was the result. The uncensored version will be put on adult fanfiction . net, under the name chu-leh. The censored verison's still pretty graphic though. Now is the beginning of the day of the bet.

Someone last chapter asked who Lian was. Lian just a little OC we made to molest Sokka. He's not a real Avatar character. Moving on, here's to gym class, make out sessions and lunch.

Each chapter will have who played who at the top.

I was Sokka and Smellerbee.

Usagi Youkai was Zuko, Iroh, and Longshot.

**Disclaimer:** Lack of mpreg on the tv show; clear proof it does not belong to me and Usagi.

:-:-:-:-:

Sokka looked at Zuko. "But isn't he, like, asexual?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Just because he's quiet, doesn't mean he's asexual."

"I already told you, he so knew it was me this morning."

"He didn't even speak to you this morning, how are you so sure?"

"Longshot doesn't talk with words. He talks with his eyes!" Sokka waved his arms frantically, almost hitting Zuko in the face with his purse. "If you don't believe me, get Smellerbee to translate for you."

"Then we'll get her to translate, but he's the straightest guy, so he'll have to do."

"Fine. And if he gets it, I totally win the bet."

"He won't recognize you like no one else has recognized you."

"He doesn't have to know it's me. He just has to know I'm a guy, right?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah."

"That'll be easy then."

"We'll see."

"Kay, he should be in the library right now I think. Come on." A smirk covered Sokka's face. "Hope you're ready to loose."

"That's what you said before Ty Lee." Zuko pointed out as they headed to the library.

"Well, Ty Lee's not smart. Longshot is. He'll know instantly."

"So you say." They arrived at the library and went inside.

"There he is. Let's go prove my manliness now." Sokka strode over to Longshot, who was picking books out from the nonfiction section. Smellerbee was with him, so she was ready for interpretation. "Hi Longshot."

"Hey Shoko, Zuko. Need something?" Smellerbee asked.

Longshot just looked up from his book.

"Yeah, actually." Zuko answered. "Shoko here has a question."

"What is it?" Smellerbee asked.

"Well, um..." Sokka though of how to word it without giving anything away. "I was wondering if Longshot thought that I looked, um familiar?"

Longshot though deeply for a moment, then shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked desperately.

'You look like Katara a little' Longshot said with his eyes.

"He says you look a little bit like Katara, a friend of ours." Smellerbee translated, assuming 'Shoko' didn't speak Longshot.

"And that's all?" Sokka's face fell completely.

Longshot nodded.

Sokka head fell and his face darkened. "Okay. Let's go Zuko." he took Zuko's arm and left, clearly pouting.

Zuko cleared his throat once they left the library. "Who did you say was ready to lose?"

"The bet's still not over until the day's over."

"I know, I know." Zuko smiled confidently.

"We still have fifteen more minutes until your next class. How should we kill it?"

Zuko shrugged. "We could find a janitor's closet and do what other couples do."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "You wish Zuzu. I'm just pretending to be your girlfriend. Besides, friend or not, you're not ramming anything up my ass."

Zuko smirked. "As tempting as that sounds, I was thinking of making out or something. Fifteen minutes isn't enough time to do you."

Sokka looked at Zuko for a second before his smirk returned. "Look, I know that such a fine, studly specimen like my self is irresistible; but we aren't dating each other, so keep your hands away from my ass, and the rest of my body."

Zuko corrected him. "Feminine specimen."

"You know what's under this skirt. If you care to remember, you saw it quite clearly this morning."

Zuko nodded. "I did, but that doesn't mean you're not very feminine looking."

"So you like guys in skirts?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. You have a problem with it?"

"None at all. Did you get the last guy you were with to wear a skirt for you?"

"Nope. Of course, he's not as girly as you." Zuko said.

"So he's really manly. Who is he? I still wanna know."

"If you win the bet, I'll tell you. Otherwise you're not getting it out of me."

"I'll let you kiss me if you tell me." Sokka offered.

Zuko was surprised, not expecting Sokka to make that offer. "Really?"

"Well if I wait until you win the bet, I'll never find out."

Zuko thought for a minute. "You really want to find out that bad?"

"Yeah. Let's just go to where no one can see us first. And not the janitor's closet!"

Zuko smirked. "The computer lab should be empty right now."

"Okay." he took Zuko by the hand and went with him. Checking to make sure no one is in there, then went inside with Zuko and locked the door. "Now who did you sleep with?"

Zuko sat on top of a desk. "How bad do you want to know?" He gestured for Sokka to come closer.

Sokka moved so he stood in front of Zuko, a hand resting on his knee. "Since you seem so intent on getting my pants, I want to know where else you've been first."

"Fine, but it was only once and it was only because we were experimenting."

"Noted. Who was it?" Sokka asked.

"Jet."

Sokka stopped for a moment, blinking. "I thought it was a girly guy."

"I never said he was girly at all."

"So... I was right about Jet being all over you that one week?" Sokka made a face. "Ew..."

"Yup, but he really wasn't into it than much."

"That's just weird... You got him to be bottom?" Sokka was a little surprised.

"I wrestled him down, but yeah."

"And he still agreed?" Sokka was having a difficult time with the mental pictures.

"It took some convincing, but yeah."

"Ah. I hope you know I'm not ever gonna be able to look at him without imagining you and him going at it ever again."

Zuko smirked. "Does it turn you on?"

"I'm not answering that question. I'll just leave it to your sick imagination."

"Alright, now about that kiss."

"Keep your hands above the waist Zuzu."

"Fine." Zuko rested his hands on Sokka's hips, pulling him closer.

Sokka squirmed a little from being close enough to feel Zuko's warm breath on his lips. He licked his suddenly dry lips nervously. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Just you." he leaned forward, kissing Sokka softly, but firmly.

Sokka, slowly, a bit unsure kissed back as he began to relax and moved his hands to Zuko's upper arms.

Zuko's arms wrapped around Sokka's waist more, deepening the kiss a bit.

Sokka let out a muffled squeak of surprise, as he was pulled closer to Zuko's body and had his mouth invaded by a wiggling tongue. He let his tongue caress Zuko's for a moment longer, before pulling away. "Zuko?" he asked softly, panting slightly with lidded eyes.

"Hm?" Zuko smiled, fully enjoying it as he still held Sokka to him.

Sokka leaned teasingly closer. "Hand off my ass."

Zuko squeezed Sokka's ass. "I think my hands are pretty comfy there." he nipped Sokka's bottom lip playfully since he was so close.

Sokka pulled away so his face was just out of nipping range. "The rule was hands above the waist."

"Relax, they're just resting there." He leaned closer, kissing Sokka again.

Sokka let Zuko kiss him again, even allowing Zuko to slip his tongue in again before pulling away. "The deal was one kiss."

"Doesn't mean we can't keep going."

Sokka opened his mouth to retort, when the bell rung. "That does though. Too bad Zuzu. Better luck next time."

Zuko grumbled under his breath, hating the bell for interrupting.

"Where's you English class and who teaches?"

Zuko got up. "Down the hall, Professor Zei, the text book reading nut."

"Aw, does Zuzu have to read yucky books? At least it's not A Tale of Two Cities."

"I read that last year. Now he's all pumped about The Desert. And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"You can tell me as many times as you like, but I'm not gonna stop. Zuzu." he added for good measure. "At least you don't have American Lit. There is nothing, NOTHING as horrible as The Jungle."

"What ever." Zuko said as they arrived at his class room.

Sokka noticed the class room was only half full so far, them having been a bit early. "Which desk is empty?"

"First come, first serve." Zuko lead Sokka to the back.

Sokka sat in an empty desk beside the one Zuko picked. "I don't know about this Professor Zei guy. He's not crazy like Aunt Wu, is he?"

"Nope, he's a little more obsessive about stupid stuff."

"As long as he doesn't make me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself like Wu did, and call me an adorable dear; we're fine."

"Nah, he'll just go on about ancient literature and everyone will ignore him as usual."

"Fair enough. Wake me when it's over." Sokka pulled his book out of his purse, and was fully intent on ignoring everyone until the class was over.

Zuko smirked. "If we made out I doubt he'd notice."

Sokka looked at him sideways. "Too bad we're not testing that theory."

"You know you want to continue what we started."

"Not with an audience I don't."

"Come on, no one is paying attention."

"There are at least twenty other people in the classroom. One's bound to notice."

"No one's going to care, a bunch of guys have brought in their girlfriends to make out. Professor Zei doesn't even notice." Zuko argued.

"I don't care if they'll care; I'll care. I never knew you were an exhibitionist."

"I'm not. It's like making out in the hallway, but you don't get in trouble."

"No." Sokka turned back to his book.

"Come on." Zuko ran his fingers down Sokka's leg.

Sokka squirmed away. "No."

Zuko said in a sing song voice, "You know you want to."

Sokka turns to Zuko, slightly horrified. "That was creepy. Don't do that."

"Then come over here."

"Make me."

Zuko reached over and stole Sokka's book. "What are you reading anyway?"

"The Hobbit. It's a classic. Now give it back."

"What are you going to do for it?"

"Fine, don't give it back. I'll just listen to Zei talk." he pouted, trying to ignore Zuko.

Zuko smirked. "You'll just go out of your mind with boredom if you do that."

Sokka humed, still ignoring Zuko.

Zuko teased. "Come on, 'Shoko', don't you want to give your boyfriend a kiss?"

"He already got two, one of which he didn't even earn. Zuzu should be satisfied for the moment."

"No, because the bell interrupted us."

"Pervert. I'm not kissing you."

Zuko spoke again, in the sing song voice. "You know you want to."

"Don't do that voice!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's creepy and disturbing and wrong."

Zuko simply continued with the voice. "So come over here and I'll stop."

"No." Sokka plugged his ears.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

Sokka kept ignoring Zuko, until he became bored. Leaning over he pecked Zuko on the cheek and snatched his book back. "Happy?"

Zuko grinned. "More so than I was." he grabbed the book before Sokka could get it out of reach. "But that's not what I meant and you know it."

"I hate you."

Zuko yanked the book back, holding it out of reach. "Come on."

"Later? When people aren't watching?" he pushed out his lower lip, and made puppy eyes. Few could resist Sokka's puppy eyes.

Zuko tried to resist, but sighed, throwing Sokka his book. "Fine, but I'm holding you to the later thing."

"Thank you Zuzu." Sokka opened his book again.

Zuko made a face. "Stop calling me that."

"You could have been hunnybun, but no. You didn't let me. It's your own fault Zuzu."

"Damn you."

Sokka stuck his tongue out teasingly in victory.

Zuko didn't even give a warning, because he had warned Sokka before. He grabbed Sokka's arm, yanking him into a kiss.

Sokka eyes widened with a squeak as he was yanked out of the desk and halfway into Zuko's lap from the force of the pull. As soon as he could pull away from the brutal kiss, Sokka shoved at Zuko, ignoring the snickers and lusty stares of the others in the class. "Zuko!" he hissed.

Zuko grinned. "I told you not to stick that out at me many times. You're the one that choose not to listen."

"So you molest me during your class? Pervert." Sokka turned away, pouting. His book was forgotten.

"I warned you."

"Jerk." Sokka pouted more before glaring at him. "I hope you know I'm going to get you back."

"Good luck with that. You still owe me a kiss for giving you your book."

"I'll think of something. Don't forget, I'm the one who always comes with the plans." Sokka started to plot different ways to get Zuko back, one which involved being a slut with Jet, but Sokka wasn't sure if that would piss Zuko off or turn him on.

Zuko leaned back comfortably, waiting for the class to end.

Sokka stood up when the bell rang, grabbing his book and shoving it back in his purse. "Do I have to go to your next class with you?"

"Yup." he took Sokka's arm and headed for gym.

"I don't have to do anything though do I? Walking in these shoes is hard enough as it is."

"So sit on the bench, its not like you're going to participate in that skirt anyway."

"Fine." Once they get to the gym, Sokka took his seat on the bench, pulling out his book and waited for Zuko to get changed.

Zuko changed in the locker room, coming out in shorts and a t-shirt since it was the gym dress code.

Sokka looked up and snickered. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a nice pair of legs."

Zuko frowned. "At least I don't have girly legs like you."

"They're only girly because you melted the hair off of them with rotten cucumbers."

"They were girly even when they had hair."

"Were not. Now, go run laps or something." Purely for payback with all the pinching, he smacked Zuko's butt. "Go on."

Zuko smirked, not offended by it at all. "Fine." He went to run laps with the rest of class.

Sokka pretended to read his book, but secretly peered over the top of it, watching the guys run laps around the gym. His eyes were trained on a certain firebender's butt in particular as he ran... And Sokka turned his eyes back to the book as soon as he realized that. Spirits, the last thing he needed was for Zuko to catch him watching his ass. He'd get jumped, Sokka just knew it.

The gym teacher announced that they'd be playing basketball and the students got onto teams. Zuko occasionally looked back at Sokka when he didn't have the ball.

Sokka was trying his hardest not to ogle Zuko, when the ball accidently bounced over to him. Leaning over and picking it up, he handed it to another player who makes sure that his fingers lingered over Sokka's as he attempted to wink and look down his shirt at the same time. The boy softly asked a question, and Sokka rolled his eyes.

"No chance in hell."

Zuko came over when the guy was taking too long and he smacked him in the head. "Quit flirting and get back in the game."

Sokka watched the guy walk away and shot Zuko a dark glare. "Overprotective much?"

"Hey, you're my girlfriend for the day." Zuko stole a quick kiss before heading back to the game.

"Jerk!" Sokka yelled before returning to his book, grumbling about horny bastards.

Zuko smirking, he returned to the game, sinking a few baskets.

After Sokka finished grumbling for a while, he went back to his game of 'I'm reading and so not staring at Zuko's ass.'

Zuko played basketball, maybe even showing off his skills to Sokka as he played.

Sokka watched Zuko, noticing since this is the first time he's seen Zuko in shorts how strong and shapely his legs were, the coiled muscles... And ended those thoughts quickly as the not so female part of him started to wake up.

Zuko stopped when the teacher blew the whistle for a break so another group of people could play. Zuko wiped the sweat from his brow and walked back over to Sokka.

"I never knew you could play." he was reading his book and pretending that he was not sitting next to a hot, sweaty Zuko; all while trying to will himself down.

"You've never watched me in gym before, that's why."

"Er..." Sokka tried to think of a comeback, but failed. "So do you play more later, or are you done until gym's over?"

"My team plays the winning team of this round, then gym should be over."

"Oh." Sokka tried to read his book, but Zuko's eyes were trained on him. "Stop staring at me."

Zuko smirked. "Why? You were staring at me during the game."

"In case you weren't paying attention, I was reading my book most of the time you were playing."

"I saw you looking back to that book for an excuse." He leaned closer to Sokka, seeing what page he was on. "You're still on the same page you were when I went to play."

"How do you know what page I was at? A little anal about details there?"

"I just remember seeing that line when I was here earlier." Zuko pointed to it.

"Fair enough." Sokka turned his gaze to the book again. "Who says I was watching you?"

"I saw you."

"Maybe I was watching the guy who was guarding you. He was practically glued to your side the entire game. How would you know the difference?"

"Simple, I just know."

"Whatever you say Zuzu." he turned to his book in clear denial.

Zuko didn't comment that time, but he sat back, sliding an arm around Sokka's shoulders, waiting for the next game.

"People are staring." he said in a low voice. "And drooling." he added as an afterthought, looking at all the people.

"That's their problem, not mine." Zuko pulled Sokka closer to him. "They're just jealous."

"And you're just touchy feeling. Stop clinging."

"I'm not, clingy would be something else." To demonstrate, his hand lowered from Sokka's shoulders and groped Sokka's rear quite blatantly.

Sokka turned beat red and attempted to beat Zuko with his book. "Pervert! There are people watching! And I already told you hands." whap. "Off." whap. "My." whap. "Ass!" hard whap.

Zuko defended himself with his hands, though he found it completely worth it. He yanked the book away with the extra hard whap. "Stop hitting, damn it."

"Stop groping damn it." Sokka crossed arms and pouted.

"It's too hard to resist." he slyly wraped his arm around Sokka's waist. "You have such nice curves."

Sokka hissed lowly, doing his best to remind himself he was in a room full of sweaty, horny young men watching him closely, though it was a bit hard to forget. "They're manly curves damnit! Stop touching me!"

"Face it. No one has recognized you as a guy. You look like a girl. No ifs ands or buts."

"These clothes hide my man body; the makeup my man face. I'm changing my voice, and we still have lunch and a couple periods until the bet is over. I haven't loss yet."

"The clothes show off your body, the make up defines your face and you're making every man in this gym drool over you. And not all of these guys are gay, I can grantee you that."

"I'm just hot enough to turn strait man gay." he pouted.

"Almost, but not quite." Zuko kissed Sokka's pouting lips.

Sokka pulled away. "Okay, that so counts as the kiss I owed you for the book."

"You pulled away too fast." he grasped Sokka's shoulders, pulling him into a real kiss.

Sokka squealed in surprise, trying to fight the kiss. He gave up when Zuko wouldn't let him and waited until it was over. Once Zuko released him, he pouts. "Why is your gym teacher letting us make out on the bench and not yelling?"

"He's watching the game, and I wasn't lazy during the game. He's tough on the people who don't put forth effort."

"That's nice. And Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Don't think I can't feel your hand going up my skirt. Keep you hands out of there." Sokka pulled away, and pulled a tube of lip gloss out of the purse, along with a mirror; and reapplied another coat of the shiny pink makeup.

Zuko grinned. "It's fun to feel those legs." Curiously, he asked. "I'm assuming Katara taught you to reapply?"

"Yes she did. And I need to put more on after you rubbed most of mine off with your sneak attacks." Sokka put the cap on the gloss and dumped it and the mirror back in his purse.

Zuko smirked. "It's worth it, isn't it?"

"To see the little smears of pink on your lips after the first kiss, that you never noticed? Defiantly."

Zuko shrugged and licked away the gloss. "Like wise."

"You still have some on you."

Zuko wiped his mouth on his arm.

"It's gone. I think you'd look better in a more purply shade though."

"Then borrow some from someone and I'll happily reapply it from your mouth." Zuko smirked.

"Try thinking with the head on your shoulders and not with the one in your pants. It'll make you seem like less of a pervert."

"Does it really look like I care?" He wrapped an arm back around Sokka's waist. "I like being perverted when it gets you to pout."

"Then I'm not pouting for the rest of the day." Sokka turned his head away, biting his lip so he didn't push it out.

Zuko chuckled. "That's not the only reaction I like when I'm perverted, so I'm not stopping."

"I'm still not going to pout for the rest of the day." He just couldn't fight the half pout he was trying so hard no to show.

Zuko smirked. "It's in your nature. You can't fight it forever."

"But every second I fight it is a second you don't see it." Unwillingly, and without noticing, his face turned back to the pout.

Zuko smiled. "Too late."

Sokka picked up his book and hid his face in it. "You still can't see it. Now go play. You're coach is waiting."

Zuko got up, still smirking. "I'll be back soon." Pushing aside the book, he kissed Sokka's cheek, then went to play the game.

Sokka twitched, trying to contain himself. "Jerk." he muttered. But his eyes were soon, again, following Zuko's pale form as it darted along the basketball court.

Zuko was playing hard again, sinking a bunch of baskets.

"Damn, sexy bastard." Sokka turned to his book and refused to look at him the last five minutes of class, throughly sulking.

Zuko's team won and he snuck over to Sokka; since he was not looking. He sat beside him and grabbed Sokka's hips. "Boo!"

"Ack!" Sokka jumped up startled, dropping the book and being pulled into Zuko's lap. "You jerk! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You were the one not paying attention ."

"You still snuck up on me. Now let me off your sweaty body and go change. You're going to make me smell."

"Alright." he set Sokka back down, getting up. "I'll change and then we'll go eat."

"Finally. Food." as if on cue, his stomach gurgled. Sokka blushed and hugged his arms to his stomach.

Zuko chuckled and went to the locker room.

Sokka had his head turned to the side, and was completely ignoring the few guys who had the nerve to hit on him, actually punching one in face when he got too feely. What the hell was taking Zuko so long?

Zuko came back out, fleshly clean and in his regular clothes. He walked back over to Sokka. "Ready?" He held out a hand to help Sokka up.

"Sure." Sokka took Zuko's hand and stood up, brushing off his skirt. "What?" he saw the look Zuko was giving him as he straitened his clothing.

"Oh... nothing..." Zuko pulled his arm around over Sokka's head, getting him to twirl slowly; admiring the way the clothes showed off his hips.

Sokka stopped twirling and stared at him. "Okay, Zuko? Being a little creepy here. No dancing in the gym."

"Fine. Be that way." he slid his arm back around Sokka waist, grinning again. "Now to the lunch room."

"It's nice out. Can't we eat on the bleachers or something?"

"Sure. Let's get lunch first though." Zuko got into the lunch line.

Sokka made a point to get behind him. "Please tell me the crazy cabbage guy isn't working today."

"I did see his cart outside..."

"Ew... Can't we sneak off campus or something? I don't think I can stomach another cabbage surprise." Sokka made a face at the mere thought.

Zuko laughed lightly. "Sounds good. Lets blow this joint." He got out of the lunch line and headed to the door.

"Where are we going, and are you paying?"

"Yeah, I'll pay." Zuko teased playfully. "We'll make it our first, official date."

"Oh, but Zuzu, you and your precious Shoko have already gone out so many times..." he batted his eyelashes, equally playfully.

Zuko smiled. "We'll get some food from my uncle's shop. Its not that far away."

"He makes stuff other than tea?" Sokka was surprised. He had had Iroh's tea often enough, but his food was something he hadn't tried before.

"Mostly sweet and sour duck."

"Oh." Sokka shruged. "Okay... We're not testing the dress on him, are we?"

Zuko thought about it. "It's not necessary because he's not part of the school."

"Thank god. What will he say when he sees me in a dress though?"

"How should I know? I'm not my uncle" The arrived at the Jasmine Dragon Tea shop. "Here we are."

"Nice place." Sokka looked around at the pretty decorations as he and Zuko were lead to a small table by a waitress.

Zuko sighed, sitting down. "Three more classes."

"If someone here recognizes me, does it count?"

"Nope, but don't go shouting it."

"Yeah, I so want to scream I'm a man in woman's clothing."

Zuko chuckled.

Iroh came out with a pot of fresh hot tea and spotted Zuko almost immediately, walking over to them. "Zuko, you came to have some tea with a date?"

"Actually, we came for the food, uncle."

Sokka interrupted Iroh before he could say anything else. "Not you too. Please, please say that you of all people recognize me." he looked up at Iroh with pleading eyes.

Iroh blinked, taking a better look since Sokka brought it to his attention, though unsure because he was in a skirt. "Sok...ka?"

"Finally, someone notices!" Sokka stood up and hugged Iroh around the waist, completely thrilled.

Iroh smiled. "Well I have seen a number of characters through out my years. Though if you hadn't have said anything, I would have thought you were a beautiful young lady ."

Sokka's face fell and he sat back down, glaring at Zuko. "That doesn't prove anything."

Iroh was curious. "What's trying to be proved?"

"Zuko thinks I look like a girl and is trying to get into my pants." he pouted, not wanting to explain any further.

Zuko reworded Sokka's explanation. "I made a bet that Sokka looked like a girl and if he dressed up, no one at school would recognize him as a guy. Sokka is in denial and I'm not trying to get into his pants... I'm trying to get up his skirt."

Iroh made an embarrassed face. Zuko was rarely so blunt with his relationships.

"Which you've been up several times today already."

"I can't help it if you got a nice tight ass."

"Stop obsessing over my ass! You've pinched it, groped it, smacked it, and spirits only know what else you want to do to it!" Sokka pouted and glared at the same time at Zuko.

"Oh, you already know what I want to do with it." he smirked evilly.

"Not in front of your uncle!" Sokka hissed through his teeth.

Iroh poured tea happily, sitting down with them since Zuko was his nephew and all. "Oh, no, no, go on. Don't mind me." He sipped his tea.

Sokka stared at Iroh for a moment. "This doesn't disturb you?"

"Nope." Iroh smiled. "I'm just glad my nephew has someone to openly communicate with. He wasn't as animated when he dated that sweet Jin girl."

Sokka turned to Zuko. "And I thought you were anti woman after your little fling with Jet."

Zuko hushed him. "That was confidential!"

Iroh eyes widened a little, surprised. "You were with that Jet boy?"

"Oh yes." Sokka went on. "You and Zuko should really discuss it sometime." his payback for the little scene Zuko created in English has begun.

Zuko banged his head on the table. "Damn you."

Iroh sweat dropped. "I'll go get your order now and you two can talk." He got up and went to the kitchen.

Sokka smirked. "You didn't tell your uncle about you and your little fling with Jet?" Sokka asked with mock surprise.

"I told you it was experimentation." His screwed up his face. "I shouldn't have told you."

"You got a kiss out of the deal, two kisses even. You can't complain."

Zuko sighed. "Now my uncle is going to pry and prod."

Sokka looked satisfied. "Good. Consider it payback for English class."

"Fine." Zuko muttered. "He's going to pry and prod about this too."

"Then I've done my job."

Zuko sighed. "Fine, we're even."

Sokka nodded then thought for a moment. "Your uncle isn't going to make us drink tea, is he?"

Zuko looked at the tea sitting on the table. "It's the only thing he serves to drink."

"Does your uncle have some kind of obsession with it?" Sokka took the cup and sipped from it. "Not bad though."

"Yeah, he's always drinking it. I wouldn't be surprised if he had tea instead of blood running through his veins."

"That's an interesting mental picture." he wrinkled his nose. "How much longer do we have until we need to head back?"

Zuko looked at the clock near by. "Fifteen minutes."

"How much longer is your uncle gonna be then? Unless we're skipping your next class too."

Zuko shrugged. "I don't mind missing science."

"We need to find Suki and Yue though, and test them. Besides, the more people who see me the better."

"So that if they all find out you wore a dress you can be marked for the rest of high school? Oh, that sounds really smart."

"No, so they can see me and know it's me so I can hurry up and win this damn bet."

Zuko smirked. "Or so you can be humiliated that all your girlfriends don't recognize you."

"Suki'd know it's me in a second. She's seen me in Kyoshi warrior garb and face paint; this isn't much different."

"She put that make up on you. I wouldn't have recognized you this morning if I didn't know what was going on."

"You just used that as an excuse so you could look up my skirt."

"That to. But really, it's hard to tell its you."

"Your uncle saw through it." Sokka pointed out.

"You had to hint it. Hell, it wasn't hinting, you BEGGED him to recognize you."

"I did not beg."

"You just did not too long ago. You do it with your eyes."

"How can I beg with my eyes?"

"I don't know, but you manage it."

"If I could beg with my eyes, I'd have you wrapped around my finger." Sokka held up his pinky finger, and Zuko noticed a slight gleam coming from the nail.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Sokka looked at his pinky. "The fingernail polish?"

"You're wearing nail polish?" Zuko smirked.

"Yeah, clear stuff." he saw the look on Zuko's face. "What? Katara made me."

"Even so," Zuko took Sokka's hand, looking at it. "I didn't notice it before."

"Stop staring at my nails." he tried to jerk his hand away, but Zuko was holding it tight.

Zuko smirked. "It looks good on you. Let me see."

"What, you can't grope my ass so you have to drool over my nails?"

"I'll grope you later." He held Sokka's hand in his, not so much to look, but just to touch.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Touching me and staring at me. Without any reason I may add."

Zuko asked curiously; "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Of course not." Sokka shifted a bit, not looking Zuko in the eyes. "It makes you look like a pervert. Sorry for trying to help."

"Hn." He let go of Sokka's hand. It was easier to be perverted than romantic like that.

Sokka looked away still. "What's taking your uncle so long?"

Iroh popped out with their food. "Sorry, there was a back up in the kitchen." He had really been waiting so he didn't interrupt their moment.

"Thank you." Sokka took the plate and began to eat.

Zuko took his own and ate as well.

"This tastes pretty good." he tried to make conversation.

"Thank you." Iroh smiled. "Now I have other costumers coming in." He went to tend to he other costumers.

Zuko agreed with Sokka. "Yeah, it is."

"He was spying on us when we were talking, wasn't he?"

"Most likely." Zuko answered.

"We're going to skip Science I take it, since we're already five minutes late."

"Yup"

"We're still going back to school though." As much as he would have liked to skip, Sokka didn't add.

"Right."

"And we're going to find Suki, and she's gonna know it's me, and then you're going to be my slave for a day."

"She's going to look you over and ask me were you are, and then you'll be my slave for the day."

Sokka paused for a moment. "Even though I'm going to win this bet, if you do, can we change it from public nudity or semi-nudity, to no nudity or semi-nudity at all?"

Zuko smirked, breaking the quiet slump that had settled after the hand holding. "Nope."

"Can we ban raping then?"

"I'm sure I can get you to want it."

"It'd take you the whole day... And no having me masturbate myself while you watch either."

Zuko grinned. "Now you're giving me ideas."

"Oh god no." Sokka quickly recovered. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to win."

"You're still in denial."

"You're the one who's in denial Zuzu. I'm going to win."

Zuko rolled his eyes, finishing off his food. "You'll see."

"Yep, that I'm the winner." he finished the food. "I'm done."

"Then let's go." Zuko got up.

:-:-:-:-:

Sokka's chances aren't looking too good, are they? That, and Zuko's starting to heat things up. Bad pun; I know.

Thanks for read and please review.

Ja min'na-san.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dude Looks Like a Lady**

**Chapter 4**

By: Kigen and Usagi Youkai

Me and Usagi Youkai started a Zukka roleplay; a long one that revolved around Zukka, Sokka and him looking girly in a dress. And well, this was the result. The uncensored version will be put on adult fanfiction . net, under the name chu-leh. The censored verison's still pretty graphic though. Now is the beginning of the day of the bet.

Each chapter will have who played who at the top.

I was Sokka and Yue.

Usagi Youkai was Zuko, Iroh, and Suki.

**Disclaimer:** I wish it was ours. If it was, the Jasmine Dragon would exist in the real world too, and tea would be served by hot guys in Avatar cosplay.

:-:-:-:-:

"Then lets go." Zuko got up.

"Okay." Sokka stood up and grabbed her purse. "Just let me go to the bathroom first. Where is it?"

Zuko smirked. "Male or female?"

"... No chance of an employee bathroom?"

Zuko chuckled. "In the back." he lead him though the kitchen to the bathroom.

Sokka was slightly surprised Zuko didn't make him use the female's restroom, and followed him into the back.

Zuko pointed to the bathroom. "Here. I'll meet you out front, alright?"

"Okay." Sokka went inside, did his business, then met Zuko out front. "Ready to head back?"

"Yeah, been ready." Zuko waved to Iroh. "Uncle Iroh, we're leaving!"

Iroh looked up from serving tea. "Alright, you two have fun." He smiled.

"Bye." Holding onto his purse, he let Zuko wrap his arm around his waist and lead him back to the school.

Zuko sighed once they arrived. "Two more classes."

"Home ec and metal shop." Sokka smirked at the thought of Zuko in an apron.

Zuko made a face. "Shut up, I hate home ec. Let's skip again"

"No way. I know for a fact you have that class with Suki. And I'm not missing you in an apron."

"Damn you." They make it back to school as the warning bell rung.

"Fuck you." Sokka retorted as a comeback without thinking.

"Other way around, babe." They made it to his class, where there weren't many guys.

"Ew. Pervert!" Sokka smacked Zuko with his purse, trying to beat him again.

Zuko grabbed his purse. "Like you're not use to it by now."

"Would you please stop trying to get into my pants, just for five minutes?"

Zuko corrected him. "Up your dress."

"Skirt."

"That too." Zuko smirked.

"Jerk." Sokka sat down and pouted.

Zuko took a seat as well.

"How many times do I have to tell you, hands off my ass and out of my skirt before you listen?"

"As many times as you like."

"Then stop touching me." Sokka hissed and turned away.

Zuko shrugged. "I can't resist the urge."

"You never had a problem before yesterday."

"You weren't in a skirt that showed your hips so well before yesterday."

"You've seen me in pants that were tight enough."

"But they didn't show off your legs."

"You've seen me in swimming trunks."

"Why are you getting so technical?" Zuko asked.

"Cause all of a sudden, you decided to molest me when I put on the skirt, after knowing me for spirits know how many years and not even giving me a hint you liked me. Wouldn't you?"

Zuko sat back, frowning.

"What?" Sokka was confused at Zuko's sudden sullenness after being extra happy and grabby for the day.

"Nothing. Go talk to Suki."

"You're sulking." Sokka was being stubborn about it.

"Go talk to Suki if you're going to talk to Suki."

"Fine. Be pissy. See if I care. stands up and goes over to suki, hoping she'll recognize him

Suki was sketching on a scrap of paper at a table when Sokka came up.

"Hi. I'm Shoko."

Suki looked up. "Oh, hello, nice to meet you." She held out a hand to shake, obviously not recognizing Sokka.

Sokka shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. So, Zuko's being a prick." Sokka was being completely blunt. "Mind if I spend the period with you?" Sokka flashed his 'manly' smile.

"No problem, he's like that all time. You get use to it." Suki asked a question curiously. "So, are you a new student?"

"No, I'm just visiting Zuko and came to school with him for the day." he sat down next to her.

"You're visiting him?"

"Uh-huh. I didn't want to stay in his house all by myself, and I'm not going to be here long anyways." Sokka was half reciting the story Zuko had fed him before.

"Are you two close friends?"

"He's my boyfriend."

Suki blinked in surprise. "Really? Wow, I didn't know he took on steady girlfriends." she added thoughtfully.

"I'm the first one to be able to put up with him for long periods of time. What about you? Do you have any love interests?" He hoped that Suki will recognize him with those words.

"Well... There is this one guy, and he's a really close friend of mine, but... I'm really not so sure about him anymore."

"Really? Why not?"

"I don't know. He's nice... but I keep getting the feeling that he's not completely straight."

"Is that bad? I mean he doesn't need to be completely straight to still like girls." Sokka pointed out.

"I know, but..." Suki lowered her voice. "I think he's in denial."

"Really? Is he a friend of Zuko's?"

"Maybe, its hard to tell, they're always bickering like an old married couple."

"Jet you mean?"

"No, I mean Sokka. But he's not here today."

"I haven't met him yet, and Zuko hasn't said much about him. What's he like? I bet he's really manly."

Suki burst out giggling. "Sokka? Oh, spirits no. He talks big a lot, and it's cute and all, but it's all in his head."

"So, he's girly?"

Suki calmed herself down, smiling. "Yup. One of the girliest looking guys in school and he doesn't even know it."

"I've seen a picture of him. He looks manly enough." He was trying so hard to fight the denial sinking in.

Suki raised an eyebrow. "Sokka? I doubt it."

"He has to shave. That's more than Zuko has to do." Sokka was becoming a touch too defensive.

Suki frowned. "Wait, what?"

"Um, never mind. I'm gonna go see if Zuko's still being pissy. It was nice meeting you Suki." Sokka hurried over to where Zuko was sitting and sat down next to him. "She thinks I'm a girl." Sokka plopped his head on the desk.

Zuko smiled. "I told you so."

"No, she called Sokka girly. Not Shoko, Sokka."

Zuko shruged. "You're too feminine for your own good."

"The bet's not over yet." Sokka changed the subject. "Now why were you pissy a little bit ago?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You're still on about that?"

"You were being all sulky and emo, more emo than you've ever been. So yes, I'm still on about that."

"Drop it, ok."

"When I win the bet, I'll make you tell me."

"Fine, you just keep dreaming like that."

"It's not gonna be a dream much longer."

"Right, what ever."

"Why can't you just accept that I'm going to win?" Sokka asked.

"Because you've been losing all day."

"We still have a period left. And we're going to find Yue once this period's over and she'll know it's me."

Zuko sighed, muttering under his breath. "Denial."

"Pervert." Sokka shot back.

"At least I can admit I'm a pervert."

"I can't admit to being something I'm not." Sokka was reapplying his lip gloss again because it's tasted like berries, and he liked the taste.

"You're in denial, that's why."

"You're the one in denial. Once Yue sees me, she'll know it's me, be completely weirded out; and you will have to be the one to admit he's wrong Zuzu."

"You said that before Suki. When are you going to realize that you look like a girl?"

"When are you gonna realize I don't?"

"When it's not true. Every person in this school can not be wrong when they all think you're a girl."

"Maybe they think your girlfriend Shoko is a cross-dresser, or a transvestite or something; and are just too polite to say so." Sokka suggested.

"Jet wouldn't be too polite, he'd have asked outright what corner I'd picked you up on."

"So what if we fooled him? He's not the hardest person to trick." Sokka pouted. He was losing and knew it, but would not admit it.

"Fact is, you still look like a girl."

"You have yet to prove anything."

"I'm not even going to try, everyone else is proving it for me."

"I'm not going to admit anything that isn't true. The only way to make those words come out of my mouth is when you win the bet and make me; which will never happen."

"That's another thing that I'll add to my list."

"Hope you plan on another bet, because it'll never happen." Sokka pouted, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Whatever." Zuko sat back, listening to the teacher ramble on about things they were going over.

"Aren't I going to see you in an apron?" Sokka asked after a while, bored and wanting to see it.

"Probably not today, or ever."

"Aw, but I wanted to see it. Please Zuzu?" Sokka batted his eyelashes.

"Stop calling me that."

"No way. Today and when I win the bet are the only days I'll get to call you it without fear of horrible burns. I'm milking this for all it's wroth Zuzu." he chuckled.

"When I win I'm going to make you call me something completely different."

Sokka smirked. "Master Zuzu?"

"Shut up."

"Make me." Sokka's smirk quickly disappeared as he held his hands up in warning. "Kiss me and I'll start screaming rape at the top of my lungs."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You're no fun."

"Of course. If you want any part of me, you're going to have to work for it. It's already in high demand." Sokka smiled; pleased with himself, and leant back in his chair.

"Why work for it when you give it up so easily?"

"I am not easy. I'm just not picky of who gets a piece of me. After all, why deny the public of what they so desperately want?"

Zuko shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyway because I'm going to get you all day tomorrow. Good thing tomorrow is Saturday."

"Don't you mean you're going to be MINE tomorrow?"

"Nope."

"Not that it matters, what plans are you scheming up in that perverted head of yours?"

"You'll see."

"No I won't. You're gonna be my slave for the day. Might as well indulge in your fantasies before I crush them."

Zuko shook his head, wagging his finger. "Nope, mine are a surprise. What are you planning Miss. Confident?"

"I dunno. Probably just lazing around all day, making you do things for me, calling you Zuzu... It'll come to me as I go along."

"I think I could survive that."

"Of course, I could be cruel and tell you to make out with Jet or something."

Zuko shrugged. "I wouldn't mind that either."

Sokka thought really hard. "I could tell you to kiss Mai."

Zuko's nose wrinkled. "Good thing I'm winning."

"Not for long." Sokka hummed happily. "So, do you actually do anything in this class?"

"Every other day."

"And this is one of your lucky, do nothing days, isn't it?"

"Well Fridays are always the review days. If we started something and didn't finish it would go bad over the weekend."

"And you finished yours already?" Sokka asked.

"Yup."

"So when I win, I'm making you put on an apron; Katara's pink one with the puppy dogs on it."

"You won't win."

"That's not what you'll be saying when you're wearing the apron Zuzu."

Zuko sighed. "You're so annoying when you're in denial."

"And you're annoying when you're perverted, but you don't stop on my account."

"True enough."

"There. So I win."

"You wish." Zuko said.

"I won the argument."

"Only because you're in denial."

"Am not." Sokka pouted.

"You're in denial and I'm being a bit of a pervert. I think it evens out."

"A BIT of a pervert? Someone's who a BIT of a pervert doesn't grope my ass at every opportunity and steal kisses in the middle of a crowded classroom."

"Hey, I could be a lot more perverted. You should be grateful I'm sticking with th little things."

"You be any more of a pervert than you are and I'm going to kick your ass."

"I'm not. I'll wait for tomorrow, when I win the bet."

"Will not. Be prepared to kiss Mai."

"Keep on dreaming."

Sokka jumped to his feet when the bell rang. "Yes! Now to find Yue and to win the bet so I can get out of this skirt. And we're skipping metal shop." he started out the door to head to where Yue will be having her study period.

Zuko frowned since metal shop is one of his favorite classes, following Sokka.

"No argument?" Sokka was slightly surprised that Zuko agreed to no shop class.

Zuko thought about it. "If I miss metal work class than we're going to do something constructive with that time."

"We're not making out." Sokka said firmly.

"Then we're going to my next class."

Sokka shuddered from the thought of many flames, fire benders, and hot metal. "Define making out then."

"Me kissing you, with tongue and touching."

"Hands above waist."

"Maybe, depending on how you respond."

"We are not have sex, oral or anal, in the middle of school. No hand jobs either."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I said make out, not have sex."

"It's hard to tell with your perverted mind. Looks there's Yue. Come on and prepare to lose."

Yue looked up from her ethics homework she was doing in study hall. "Oh, hello Zuko. What brings you here, and who's your friend?"

Zuko slipped his arm back around Sokka's waist. "This is Shoko, she's visiting the school and wanted the grand tour."

"Hello Yue." Sokka looked at her with pleading, hopeful eyes. She of all people had to know who he was. She was his last hope!

"Well, it's nice to met you Shoko." Yue smiled pleasantly. "How long have you known Zuko?"

"Ah... a fair number of years." Please, please Yue. She had to recognize him.

"That's nice. You two must be very close to be spending the day together."

Zuko smirked. "Oh yes, very close."

"That's wonderful. By the way Zuko, do you know where Sokka is? Haru and I haven't seen him all day." Yue asked.

"He's home sick. He's got a sore throat."

"Oh, thank you. It was nice meeting you Shoko."

"Nice meeting you too. Bye." Sokka walked away with Zuko, face sullen and quiet.

"Give up yet?" Zuko asked.

"We still have forty five minutes left."

"And we can use that time wisely in the janitor's closet."

"We're not using the janitor's closet. Any chance any of the guys in your shop class are strait?"

"There are no women in that class, so any girl who steps in is like a big slab of meat to a bunch of drooling dogs."

"But I'm not a girl."

"But you look like one, and that's all that it takes."

"I do not look like a girl." Sokka pouted.

"Do you really want to go to the class and find out?"

Sokka thought for a moment. What would be worse, being felt up by a bunch of horny fire benders, or getting felt up by Zuko? Though, Sokka figured the only difference was the number of people leering and groping. "We're still not using the janitor's closet."

"We could use the bathroom."

"Which are dirty and gross." he knows Zuko'd push him against the wall if he could, and he really didn't want to with the dirty bathroom wall. "Aren't there any other empty classrooms or something."

"Maybe. I think the one at the end of the hall is empty this period."

Sokka thought about his eighth period teacher. "Let's use Bumi's room. He's taking his class outside today for some spiritual enlightenment or something. He hates teaching on Fridays."

"Alright." they headed to Bumi's classroom.

"Make sure you lock the door. And the bet's not over until we're off of school property." he was praying that someone would recognize him on the way out.

Zuko was only half paying attention. "Right." he locked the door and shut it once they got in.

"Turn off the lights." Sokka sat on one of the desks, waiting for Zuko.

Zuko flipped off the lights and walked over to Sokka, grinning in anticipation.

"What are you waiting for?" he leaned back, waiting for Zuko to make the first move. "You're the one who wanted to make out, not me."

"We have about forty minutes left, be a little patient." He wrapped his arms around Sokka's waist.

"I can wait all day. You're the one who wants to take advantage." he smirked again. "But then again, who can resist this?" he pointed to his chest, forgetting the fact he had breasts at the moment.

Zuko chuckled. "I'm not into boobs, actually."

Sokka looked down to see his breasts and turned bright red. "I can't wait to get rid of those."

"Me either." he kissed Sokka slowly at first, enjoying the moment.

Sokka rolled his eyes at the comment, before wrapping his arms around Zuko's neck when Zuko deepened the kiss. Zuko pushed his tongue into Sokka's mouth, pulling Sokka against his chest. Sokka mmphs into the kiss and pulls away quickly. "You popped my water balloon." he stared downward.

"Oh geeze. Then take the other one out."

"But now my chest is all goopy and wet and gross. And how's it going to look when I suddenly have boobs and then they disappear?"

"So zip up your jacket before we leave and no one will notice."

"But it's still wet and goopy." he squirmed away from Zuko and started to look through the closet in the room.

Zuko folded his arms, aggravated by the interruption.

"Keep your pants on, literally. Bumi usually keeps a roll of paper towel in here." Sokka got the towels and came out. "Make one comment about me coming out of the closet, and I will kill you."

Zuko held his hands up in mock defense. "Oh, I'm so scared."

"You should be." Sokka took off the jacket and tank top, revealing him in a bra. One balloon indeed has popped and the cream was covering his chest.

Zuko stared at him, a grin etched onto his face.

"Eyes away pervert." Sokka glared as he wiped off his chest.

"Nope." he said, still watching.

"Shouldn't I be getting paid for this. You know, dollar bills or something?" Sokka asked.

"Only if you want to be a whore." Zuko walked over to him, running his hands up Sokka's bare back.

Sokka shivered and moved away, putting the damp bra on and tried to stuff it with some extra paper towels. "I was thinking more along the lines of a stripper actually."

"Nope, because strippers you don't get to touch." he wrapped his arms around Sokka's waist from behind.

"Then I'll be an escort. I'll go places with you, let you oggle me, touch a little. No hands below the waist." He slapped at Zuko's hand.

"I don't see the point when I'll have you all to myself tomorrow." Zuko tightened his grip, kissing the back of Sokka's neck.

Sokka shivered again. "Not gonna happen. Now let go so I can put my shirt back on."

"It only gets in the way." Zuko sucked on a patch of skin enough to leave a mark.

Sokka groaned, then smirked when the lips moved away. "Go ahead. But if someone sees us, I win the bet no matter how girly you think I look."

"I locked the door and the lights are off, and we'll hear them jiggle the handle before they get the janitor and his keys." He suckled more on the spot, leaving a prominate hickey when he pulls back.

Sokka swore under his breath. "You still have to let go. I want to put my clothes back on."

"You're not exactly pushing me away." he licked the back of Sokka's ear.

Sokka squeaked, his knees feeling weak for a moment before he pulls away. "Don't do that." He wiped his ear off and started to pull on the tank top.

Zuko let him, watching him and grinning cheekily.

"What?" he finished putting on the shirt and pulled the jacket on, zipping it up in pure spite.

"Now," Zuko turned Sokka to him, pressing him to the wall next to the closet, "about that make out session..." he kisses Sokka, catching them up to the point that they left off earlier.

"Mmph!" once the surprise fades, he returned the kiss, his hand twisting in Zuko's short, choppy locks.

Zuko kissed Sokka hungrily, his arms around Sokka's waist. Sokka moaned, pulling away after the kiss and panting. "I thought that you were going to win the bet?" he said teasingly.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I'm going to pass this up." He kisses Sokka again.

Sokka kissed back and waited for the kiss to end before he returned his smirk. "But if you win the bet, what will you do tomorrow?"

Zuko grinned. "So much more." Zuko pushed his body against Sokka's, making his point.

Sokka's eyes widened with a soundless squeak when he felt Zuko's hardened length press against him through his clothing. "Raping is against the rules. Actually, anything that involve me touching that," he pointed to mini Zuko, "with any part of my body is against the rules."

"The only rule set up before this bet was no public nudity, and it's the only one that stuck."

"And no raping. You agreed to no raping."

"Well you could willingly give me a blow job to take care of this problem." Zuko smirked.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Who said I'd want to give you one?"

"Come on, unless you want to spend the rest of the time with my obvious dilemma against you."

"You said make out not sex." he reminded the firebender.

"A blow job is not sex."

"It's oral sex."

"But not 'Sex.' "

"I'm not touching that with my mouth." He crossed his arms and pouted, his face set.

"A hand job?"

"I'm not touching that!"

Zuko sighed. "Fine." Zuko kisses him again, more passionately than before.

Sokka kissed back, moaning softly as Zuko's lips left his and begin to trail along his jaw. "You have no self control." he murmured, letting out a gasp as Zuko's lips teased his neck. "Getting hard from just a few kisses."

"You've been teasing me all day." His fingers grasped the zipper of the jacket and unzipped it, his other hand sliding up his shirt.

Sokka shivered as Zuko's fingers trailed along his belly button, grasping Zuko's shoulders while searching for something to ground him. "I was teasing? If I was teasing, then what were you doing?"

"Being tempted." His hands rubbed Sokka's nipples, kissing his neck at the same time.

Sokka cried out softly in surprise. His knees gave out, the only thing keeping him upright was Zuko's arms. "Don't..." he moaned, squirming and trying to stand upright on his own.

"Don't... stop?" Zuko grinned. "Alright." He kissed Sokka's neck, his one hand continuing to tease his nipple. The other slid down over his hip, dipping under the skirt.

Sokka gasped loudly and pressed his hands against Zuko's chest, trying to push him away. "No. Stop now. You're getting a little to touchy for my tastes Zuzu."

Zuko frowned, the nickname being a little bit of a turn off. "You like it though."

"Not during school I don't, and defiantly not in a dress. Let go please." He was still trembling a little bit as he tried to pull himself together and to make himself calm down; physically as well as mentally.

"Come on, you wouldn't moan like that if you didn't like it." Zuko came back up, kissing Sokka again.

Sokka pulled away. "Wether I like it or not isn't the point. You're getting too graby. If you're so confident you're going to win this bet, then you can wait until tomorrow to grope me."

Zuko sighed. Getting the point that he's not getting back into the mood, he let Sokka go. "Fine, we'll continue this tomorrow."

"IF you win." Sokka smoothed his skirt, and started to reapply lip gloss and fix his mussed hair. "Your lips are all sparkly pink again."

Zuko wiped his mouth on his arm. "I'm going to use the bathroom before we leave." He headed to the door.

"Have fun. I'll go met you at your locker." Sokka was plotting that is someone didn't recognize him, he'd just lie and say someone did, but then leave. Maybe he could bribe Haru into realizing it after thinking about it all day...

"And don't try to pull something underhanded or you'll automatically loose the bet." Zuko unlocked the door, going to the bathroom.

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Sokka pouted as he left the room.

"Because you're in denial and desperate to win." Zuko answered before he disappeared into the bathroom to take care of his problem.

Sokka muttered to himself, grumbling as he went to Zuko's locker. He leant against it, ignoring the leers and cat calls and hitting anyone who got too close with his purse. At least Jet was smart and kept his distance when he winked at her.

Zuko eventually came back, relieved and cleaned up. "Alright, you all done here? We can leave."

"I'm ready to leave." Sokka lifted an eyebrow. "What took so long?"

"Take a wild guess." Zuko took Sokka's hand, heading out of the school.

"Ew." Sokka pulled his hand away. "You washed your hands, right?"

"Of course. Don't be so prissy." He took Sokka's hand again, leaving the school.

"Like I want to touch your hand after you did, that." Sokka walked as slowly as he could. "Don't forget that the bet doesn't end until we're off school property."

"A few more feet and you can consider yourself my slave tomorrow."

"We still have four feet left." Sokka started to drag his feet.

Zuko yanked him forward; one foot to go.

"Still seven inches." Sokka pouted once they were off the grass and on the sidewalk, looking very sullen.

Zuko grinned widely, off the school property. "You're mine now."

:-:-:-:-:

There's no denying Sokka's girly looks anymore. Soon, Sokka will pay the price and be slave for a day.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dude Looks Like a Lady **

**Chapter 5**

By: Kigen and Usagi Youkai

Me and Usagi Youkai started a Zukka roleplay; a long one that revolved around Zukka, Sokka and him looking girly in a dress. And well, this was the result. The uncensored version will be put on adult fanfiction . net, under the name chu-leh. The censored verison's still pretty graphic though. Now is the beginning of the day of the bet.

Each chapter will have who played who at the top.

I was Sokka.

Usagi Youkai was Zuko.

**Disclaimer:** Money can't buy you everything, but even if we did have it, legal things would probably keep me and Usagi from turning it into a pretty-boy-yaoi-a-thon.

:-:-:-:-:

"Not until tomorrow." Sokka crossed his arms, pouting. "I'm going home and changing now."

"I'll come too, I need to get those clothes home and washed before Azula gets home tonight."

"I thought she wouldn't notice."

"I like to take precautions."

"Of course. What time should I grace your presence tomorrow?" Sokka was still sore about losing.

"Seven thirty."

Sokka groaned. "I can't sleep in?"

"Nope, I'm getting as much slave time from you as I can get."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Why not just have sleep at your house?" He paused to curse his stupidity as he hit his forehead with his hand. "I really need to keep my big mouth shut..."

Zuko grinned. "I like your big mouth. You just have to learn to use it for other purposes." Zuko lead Sokka to his house.

"No raping. And making me perform oral sex still counts as rape."

"I know, I know," They arrived at his house. "You can borrow some of my clothes until tomorrow if you want."

"They won't fit me."

"You could run around naked." Zuko said, smirking.

"No. No way in hell. No nudity."

"Then you can borrow something."

"Fine. Nothing obscene. I'm not your slave until tomorrow." Sokka pulled the shoes off his feet and sighed in relief from the lack of girl shoes.

"Fine. Anything should fit since you're shorter than me."

"By like, two or three inches." Sokka pouted. "Just because I have sleek muscles and not bulky like yours."

"You're girly, that's why." Zuko said as they headed up to his room.

"Am not." Sokka sulked. The loss of the bet had been a major blow to his masculinity.

"Are too." Zuko shut the door after them and went over to his closet.

"Get a pair of boxers too." Sokka pulled off the jacket and tank top, pulling off his bra.

"You're not wearing my underwear." Zuko tossed him a black shirt and found some black pants for him to wear.

"Well I'm not wearing these panties any longer, and I'm not going around commando."

"Tough luck." Zuko tossed him the pants.

Sokka wrinkled his nose. "But these panties are really tight. It's not fun."

"Too bad." Zuko turned to watch since Sokka hadn't taken off the skirt yet.

Sokka grumbled under his breath about sadistic firebenders. "Jerk." he picked up the clothing and headed towards the bathroom to change.

"What, no show?"

"No. If you want a show, pay Jet some money and I'm sure he'll strip for you." Sokka went into the bathroom connected to Zuko's bedroom and slamed the door shut. Zuko heard the distinctive 'click' of a lock.

Zuko leant against the wall beside the door. "I'd rather see you strip."

"Tough luck Zuzu."

"I might have slept with Jet, but he's not as attractive as you are."

Sokka rolled his eyes even though Zuko couldn't see. "Should I take that as a compliment?" he came out dressed in black. "Any reason I'm posing as a goth?"

"You're not wearing enough chains or fishnet to be goth. And I didn't think you'd like any of my red."

"Doesn't anyone in your house own a single piece of blue?" Sokka was still wiping the makeup off his face. "Ugh. The mascara won't come off."

"No, and here." Zuko took the rag, dabbing it on his tongue and rubbing away the mascara.

Sokka grimaced as Zuko wiped it away. "Ew. Your spit." Sokka wrinkled his nose. "And I'm going to start leaving some of my clothes here."

Zuko grinned. "You going to be coming over more?"

"Knowing you, you'll figure out a way to make me come back. And I'm not getting stuck wearing panties again. Do you have any idea of how tight these are on the family jewels?"

"Seen them, and they look sexy." Sasuke reminded Sokka as he wiped away mascara on the other eye.

"Because you're a pervert who likes male cross-dressers." Sokka closed eye and grimaced. "You try wearing them, they aren't comfortable."

"That's the point, they're suppose to look good, then you take them off." Zuko got all the makeup off. "There."

"And put the boxers back on. Thank you." Sokka wiped away all remainders of spit.

"Eh." Zuko tossed the rag away, wrapping his arms around Sokka's waist since he was so close.

"Uh-uh." Sokka pushed away. "I don't think so. I'm no longer Shoko and therefore, not your girlfriend. If you want to play grabby hands, you'll have to wait until tomorrow." Sokka was teasing him and knew it.

"Says you." he took Sokka's chin in his hand.

"Sooo..." Sokka ignored the hand on his chin. "What's our next bet gonna be?"

"Depends on what comes up. What else are you in denial about?"

"Oh no. You're the one in denial this time."

"Oh? Why?" Zuko asked.

"You still haven't told me why you were so pissy in home ec. And since I lost the bet and you don't want to tell me; I'll just have to win another bet to find out."

Zuko snickered. "Right, whatever, You're not going to get that out of me any time soon." he leant forward, kissing Sokka lightly.

Sokka pulled away. "Nope." he held his hand to Zuko's mouth. "The only way you're getting kisses out of me before tomorrow is to tell me why you were so pissy. Otherwise, hands and lips to yourself."

Zuko frowned, but really didn't feel like bringing it up. He pulled away. "Then what else should we do? It's too early to go to bed."

"Dinner sounds promising. Not to mention there are other things to amuse ourselves that don't include tongue and hands."

"Yes but they're a lot more interesting." Zuko went to the bathroom, getting Azula's clothes and then heading downstairs to put them in the washing machine. "Should we order pizza or something?"

Sokka shrugged. "No complaints. Though, I still wanna see you cooking... in an apron."

"You're not the one that won the bet, now are you?" he put the clothes in and started the wash, going into the kitchen to the phone to order pizza.

"Which is why we need another bet. I wanna day where I can torment you." Sokka followed Zuko, whining slightly.

"You have to win one first. What do you want on the pie?"

"Whatever. You're the picky one Zuzu, not me." Sokka flopped down at the table to wait for Zuko.

"You're not the girlfriend anymore, so stop calling me that."

"Fine." Sokka pouted, crossing arms. "This is so much easier now that I don't have breasts." he noted.

"Uh-huh." Zuko ordered the pizza, getting a meat supreme, then hung up. "It should be here in a half hour."

Sokka stood up. "Lemme use the phone. I gotta call Katara and tell her I'm not gonna be home tonight. When are you letting me go home tomorrow?"

"The day after."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Of course." He called Katara, but got the answering machine. "Hey Katara, this is Sokka. Yes; Zuko won the bet. I'm not gonna be home tonight, or tomorrow. So, I'll see you Sunday. Stay out of trouble, bye." he hung up.

"So, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Are we gonna rent one or use your collection?"

"Pick a title and we probably got it."

"I dunno. I just want an action movie. One with a lot of fighting and explosions, and no sappy love story." Sokka had, had enough girly stuff for the day.

"How about Casino Royal? James Bond."

"It's Bond. There's always a girl who Bond bangs. No romance."

"Lethal Weapon?"

"Never watched it. What's it about?" Sokka asked.

"Two cops. One's kind of suicidal, the other one is a family man."

"Kay. Lead away to the movies Zuko."

Zuko walked into the livingroom where there's a wide screen tv, surround sound, and at least two bookshelves full of DVDs. He searched the titles and pulled out Lethal Weapon. He went over to the tv to load it. "Get comfortable." He pointed to the large couch a couple yards away.

Sokka flopped onto the couch, bonelessly. "How'd you find it so fast?"

"Azula has a DVD and CD OCD where she has to organize things. I've gotten use to her system." Zuko popped in the DVD and took the controller with him to the couch.

As soon as Zuko was sitting down, Sokka propped his feet in the firebender's lap. "I see." he turned his head to where the movie was starting.

Zuko smiled. "Sometimes I switch around DVDs to drive her insane. She'll be there for an hour making sure everything is in order."

"That's just cruel. If it was anyone other than Azula, I just might feel bad. Katara's the same way with her photo album scrap book thing. If I mix up one of the pages, she throws a fit making sure everything is perfect down to the number of dots on the flower stickers."

"Yeah, well that's women for you."

Sokka chuckled. "Jet has things he's OCD about. You ever go into his house and open a door, almost all the way; but not quite? Drives him crazy. He'll sit there, annoyed, until he finally gets up to open the door all the ways. It's hilarious because he'll sit there for hours sometimes, just glaring at the door."

Zuko laughed loudly. "That's crazy, I didn't know that. I have to do that to him."

"It's really funny if Smellerbee and Longshot are there. Then he'll try really hard to act like it doesn't annoy him because he doesn't want to look bad in front of his gang." Sokka snickered at the past memories.

Zuko's laughter quieted down. "Now I really have to do it to him."

Sokka hmmed and watched the movie as it started, shifting his legs uncomfortably every so often. Zuko smirked because he guessed it was the underwear. He lifted his arms like he was stretching and wrapped it around Sokka's shoulders as he put them down.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Okay, I don't know which was worse. You being a horny bastard, or you being a corny romantic."

"Shut up." He pulled Sokka a bit closer, enjoying the movie.

"Didn't I say no grabby hands?" he didn't move away though, being Zuko wasn't being perverted, so he didn't mind as much.

"I'm not grabbing. There is something called cuddling."

"And you say I'm girly."

"Hey, its usually the man that is the romantic."

"Have you been watching some bad romances? Usually it's the woman complaining about the guy not being romantic."

"One usually doesn't hear the woman buying chocolate and roses for the guy, and the women don't pick the fancy Italian restaurants lit by candle light. The women only put on pretty dresses and take advantage of it."

"That's during dating. Once in a relationship woman are the one's who do sweet, little, thoughtful things for their boyfriends, and are the ones who want to cuddle and be shown affection. Without sex." Sokka added.

"Yeah, but we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, and we haven't gone on a date."

"I thought we went on one during lunch. Or are Shoko and I different people?"

Zuko thought about it. "I don't know."

"About the date or about me and Shoko?"

"It wasn't a date. It was lunch and I'm not sure about you and Shoko."

Sokka nodded. "If you take me on an actual date, we need to go somewhere where your uncle won't sit with us, and I'm wearing man's clothes."

"That's no fun."

"You think one day in woman's clothing will make me into a full fledged drag queen?" Sokka asked. "I don't think so."

"I could hope, but I didn't expect it."

"You want something in a skirt, go back to Song or Jin. Mai might even put one on for you if you ask real nice."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You don't get it."

"Yeah, I do. You like guys in skirts. But since you like skirts so much, it'd be easier to get a, oh I don't know. Maybe a girl into one?"

"I don't like girls."

"I know. Though, I'm wondering why you ever went out with any of them if you didn't like them. Even if you didn't want people to know you liked boys, you could've always said no."

"Yeah, but society doesn't work like that, and neither does my family. Azula only dates guys because of appearances."

"No way. Azula? I mean, yeah I knew she'd never submit to a man; but I thought she'd just be a dominatrix or something instead. Who's she been with?"

"Well, I know Ty Lee and her have been together, at least twice, but think she has a new target she's eyeing."

Sokka grimaced at the mental images of Ty Lee and Azula together, but quickly pushed it aside, hopefully never to return again. "Who?"

Wondering if he should really tell Sokka, but Zuko gave in. "Suki."

Sokka eyes widened as he sputtered. "WHAT?!" He had to have heard Zuko wrong, he just had to.

Zuko winced when Sokka yelled in his ear. "Suki. Suki, the girl in green that always has fans with her."

"I know who Suki is! I'm friends with Suki. I've dated Suki. I've kissed her, I've-" Sokka cut himself off when Zuko looked at him.

"You've what?"

"Nothing. Nothing that you and I haven't done."

"Well, point is, Azula's a little obsessive and she'll have a bunch of pictures of who she likes; and I've seen a couple of Suki."

Sokka snorted. "Yeah. Azula's just a little obsessive like Katara's a 'little' over dramatic. Does Suki know about this?"

"I'm assuming she doesn't yet."

"How would Azula act is she turned her down? Cause, I'm pretty sure she's strait."

" Azula has her ways. And unlike me, Azula doesn't stop when someone says stop."

"I think I need to warn Suki." Sokka went to stand up, intent on warning his friend about the potential rapist.

Zuko pulled him down. "I'm sure Suki can take care of herself. Don't stir anything up that doesn't need to be. Hell, maybe Suki will like it."

"Um... I'm pretty sure she's strait."

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"She just... I dunno. She never really struck me as a lesbian. I mean, spirits. When she and I were dating, she seemed pretty interested in me."

"Yeah, but she's got that whole butch warrior deal going."

"There's a difference between tomboy and butch. And Azula may look like a lipstick lesbian, but she's far from being an uke... or whatever they're called for girls."

"You can't tell with looks. Before this whole bet, did you think I liked girls?"

"Yes, but you have reasons to act. Suki, however, does not. A couple of her Kyoshi warriors have gotten it on with each other, and she never really showed any interest."

"You never know, she might just give into Azula. She has her ways."

Sokka muttered. "Like tying her down, gagging her, and raping her."

"No, She just has to touch some in the right places. Almost like with Ty Lee's pressure points."

"Ew." Sokka covered his ears. "I don't want to hear about your sister hitting on girls. Spirits, how do you even KNOW this?" Sokka looked at Zuko, slightly horrified.

"Ty Lee babbled on about it. You can get almost any information out of her, she's such a gossip. She'll go into explicit things whether you want to know them or not."

"I'm kinda glad now she didn't know I was Shoko." Sokka imaged how it would have been. Him; in a dress, dating Zuko, being seen making out with Zuko, making Zuko masturbate in the school bathroom. And Sokka was sure Ty Lee'd be able to find out if she wanted too.

"Yeah, be thankful you look like a girl."

"Do not." Sokka pouted.

"You do too." There was a knock on the door. "And that'll be the food." Zuko got up to get it.

"Do we get to eat in here, or will your sister kill us for getting the room dirty?"

"She only cares about CDs and DVDs." Zuko put the pizza box on the table, opening it. "Dig in."

"Finally, food." Sokka took a piece. "Thank you for dinner Zuzu." Sokka spoke with Shoko's voice, before taking a big bite of the pizza.

Zuko made a face. "Shut up." he sat down, grabbing a slice and eating.

Sokka stuck his tongue out, then shrunk back and held up his half eaten pizza slice as a barrier. "Back, back foul demon!"

"I'll get you back tomorrow for that." He slide his arm around Sokka's waist, watching the movie and eating pizza.

"Clingy, cuddly bastard." Sokka muttered into his pizza, but didn't fight it.

"Whiny, in denial, girly, boy."

"Stupid, firebending pervert." Sokka shot back.

"Just watch the movie."

"I win." Sokka smiled before he turned back to the movie.

"For tonight." he hugged Sokka closer.

Sokka rolled his eyes. They watched the movie, it being almost finished when Sokka finally pulls away. "You're hot." he said, shifting from the temperature of his now too warm clothes.

Zuko smirked. "You're not so bad yourself."

"You know what I mean, pervert!" Sokka flushed red.

"You said it." Zuko took a few deep calming breaths, cooling his body with his firebending.

"I mean that your body temperature's too warm, and that sitting next to you makes me too warm, and you know it." Sokka crossed arms and pouted, turning back to the movie.

"Oh? Getting a little hot under the collar?" Zuko grinned suggestively, loving the word play.

"Hot, not horny. Keep dreaming Zuzu."

"Sometimes dreams come true."

"But usually they stay dreams."

"You're just a spoil sport."

"And proud of it." Zuko smirked. "After all, I can't just be nice and let you have your way, now can I? If you want something, you'll just have to work for it."

"I won't tomorrow."

"No raping." he reminded, just in case Zuko forgot. "That includes anal, oral sex, and masturbating."

"I know, I know, I'm not my sister."

"Good. I don't like your sister."

"Do you like me?" Zuko asked.

"Depends. Are we speaking friend, romantic, or fuck buddies?"

"All of the above."

"Friends, defiantly. Romantic, as of now some yeah, but feel free to try and make me like you more. You have a good outlook in that field. As for fuck buddies, not in the least. I don't do that, especially if it involves ME spreading MY legs, for no one I'm not dating."

"Better response than I was expecting actually."

Sokka shrugged. "You're a decent guy, cute, and if I didn't like your personality, I wouldn't spend any time with you. I'm not jumping in the sack with you any time soon, but hey." Sokka shrugged. "It would be cruel to have this body and not be equal opportunity."

Zuko nodded, smiling a bit. "Good to know."

"But until then, you're not getting in my pants." it was a clear, firm warning.

"Fair enough." Zuko pulled Sokka back to him. "We can still cuddle though."

"As long as you listen to the hands above waist rule, yes." Sokka picked up anther piece of pizza.

Zuko grabbed another piece as well.

Sokka stood and stretched as the movie ended. "Another movie, or do we have something else to do?"

"Do you have anything else in mind?"

"Go to Jet's house and almost open some door?" Sokka suggested, half teasingly.

Zuko laughed. " As entertaining as that sounds, think of something more around here to do."

Sokka though for a moment, an evil grin taking over his features. "DDR?" Spirits, it was entertaining to see Zuko frustrated from his lack of ability to hit the colored arrows fast enough. Then again, Sokka had been playing longer than Zuko has.

Zuko made a face. "You know I hate that game."

"But wouldn't you love to see me jumping and hitting the arrows, body shining with sweat, listening to my labored breathing...?" He grinned evilly. Yes, he was a bastard to use Zuko's crush on him to his fullest ability; but really, wouldn't anyone?

"... Fine, I'll get the mat." Zuko went to set it up.

"Yes! I win!" Sokka started to do a victory dance while sitting on the couch.

"Zuko: Yeah, but I get to see you move your ass around." Zuko came back with the DDR mat, game and consol, plugging everything in and turning it on. "Have at it. Just don't play an annoying song."

"What's that? Play Sandstorm until your ears bleed? You got it Zuzu." Sokka smirked and set the song up.

"Where are my earplugs?" he went to find them.

"But Zuzu, you'd like most of these songs. I mean, they're really perverted if you think about it. Ecstasy? Do it Right? Gentle stress? One of these songs sings about sex and has moaning in the background." Sokka teased.

Zuko sighed, knowing Sokka was teasing him now. He goes to find his ipod. "I'll be right back."

"Zuko! One of these songs is called Insertion." Sokka snickered and picked Sandstorm, done teasing for the moment.

Zuko came back with his ipod, wanting to watch Sokka move more than listen to the music.

Sokka was doing his best to hit most of the moving arrows, and did fairly well. His face was screwed in concentration as he tried to keep himself in sync with the music.

Zuko sat back on the couch with a loud song playing from his earphones, enjoying the view, smiling dazzily.

Sokka sighed loudly with relief when the song ended, smiling at Zuko. "Your turn."

Zuko blinked, taking off his earphones. "No, you wanted to play, I didn't."

"Come on. It's not fair that you stare at my ass all night when I play, and I can't at least laugh at you once when you do."

"Give me one reason why I should?"

"Because I want you to?" he unleashed the puppy eyes.

Zuko sighed, getting up. "Only once." he set his ipod down and went up, grumbling, and picked an easy one.

"Thank you Zuzu." Sokka sat down on the couch, leaning back, ready to laugh his ass off.

Zuko got the first few notes, but started missing once they come in doubles. He got frustrated really easily, feeling stupid for agreeing to this.

Sokka was snickering quietly behind his hand trying to be at least somewhat polite. That all changed when Zuko fell onto his ass, to which Sokka burst out into peals of laughter.

Zuko growled, getting up. "That's it, I'm done." He went back over to the couch.

"Come on Zuko." Sokka snickered. "It wasn't that bad..." he giggled.

"You bursting out laughing is bad." Zuko sat down. "The only thing its good for is getting you to dance."

"Fine, fine. Deny me my simple pleasure." Sokka went to stand on the dance pad again. "Any requests?"

"One that makes you jump up and down a lot?"

"I just played sandstorm. And I don't see the point to jumping now that I have no breasts. Nothing jiggles."

"Gets your ass working though." Zuko grinned.

Sokka looked over his shoulder, straining to see his rear. "You have a bigger ass than me."

"You can't even see your own ass."

"Your's is still bigger." Sokka picked a song at random and tried to play it.

Zuko shrugged. It really did not matter when he gets to watch Sokka's ass move.

Sokka finished that round, playing several others. After about forty minutes, he turns to Zuko, sweating and a little out of breath. "Aren't you bored yet?"

Zuko grinned happily, shaking his head. "Not in the least."

"I am. I'm going to take a shower; and raid your drawers for some pajamas."

Zuko sat up more. "Alright, towels are in the cabinet near the bathroom." he cleaned up the rest of the pizza.

"And I'm stealing a pair of your boxers!" Sokka ran up the stairs.

"Damn it. The panties were hot on him." Zuko put the pizza in the fridge.

Sokka took his sweet time in the shower, coming out freshly cleaned, and wearing a pair of sweat pants that were a little too big for him, an oversized t-shirt, a pair of Zuko's silk boxers, and sniffing himself.

Zuko came upstairs, seeing Sokka sniffing himself. "What are you doing?"

"Your soap smells weird." Sokka explained as he continued to sniff his arm.

"What do you mean?"

"Your soap. It smells like cinnamon or something. Mine smells blueberries. It's weird."

Zuko snickered behind his hand. "Oh Geeze..."

"What? How would you like to smell like blueberries all of a sudden?"

"First of all, I can't believe you have scented soaps in your house. And second, the cinnamon junk is my sister's."

"Then what's it doing in your bathroom? And don't blame me for the soaps. Katara does most of the shopping."

"Hell if I know..." Zuko tough about I before his eyes widened in shock. "Oh fuck. I need to get my bathroom sterilized. I knew Azula was horny when Ty Lee came over that day but I didn't know she was going to use MY bathroom." Zuko winced.

Sokka's face screwed up. "Ewww... And I just showered in there!" Sokka wanted another shower, just not in that room.

"I'm calling the cleaning lady in the morning." he took off his shirt for bed.

"Where do I get to sleep?"

"With me, there's plenty of bed."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Of course. Any chance on getting my own?"

"Nope."

"Of course." Sokka got onto the bed, stealing one of the pillows and lying next to the wall. "Night Zuko."

Zuko crawled in with him, only in pants, pulling the sheet up and scooting close to Sokka, sliding his arm around Sokka's middle. "Good night, Sokka."

Sokka rolled his eyes and grumbled about clingy firebenders before closing his eyes. "Night Zuko. Do me a favor and let me sleep in tomorrow. You shouldn't be hurting too much with need of me when I'm right here."

"I'm not making any promises." Zuko smiled and rested his nose and mouth against the back of Sokka's hair, inhaling his scent.

"Eight at the earliest." Sokka mumbles as he started to fall asleep.

"We'll see."

:-:-:-:-:

Day as a slave starts tomorrow. I know you're all looking forward to that.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dude Looks Like a Lady**

**Chapter 6**

By: Kigen and Usagi Youkai

Me and Usagi Youkai started a Zukka roleplay; a long one that revolved around Zukka, Sokka and him looking girly in a dress. And well, this was the result. The uncensored version will be put on adult fanfiction . net, under the name chu-leh. The censored verison's still pretty graphic though. Now is the beginning of the day of the bet.

Each chapter will have who played who at the top.

I was Sokka.

Usagi Youkai was Zuko.

**Disclaimer:** Though I'm slowly converting my previously avatar hating friend into an avatard, she's starting to see pairings that shouldn't exist. If avatar was ours, she'd be seeing Sokka and Zuko together.

:-:-:-:-:

Zuko woke up earlier since they hadn't stay up the night before. He was happy to see Sokka curled up and asleep, their bodies spooning. He kissed the back of Sokka's neck, enjoying the warmth.

Sokka murmured incoherently in his sleep, shifting and rolling onto his other side. He snuggled into the pillow and Zuko as he fell back asleep.

Zuko smiled and unable to help the temptation, kissed Sokka's soft lips, holding him close to him.

Sokka mumbled into the kiss, kissing back before blinking his eyes open sleepily. "Zuko?" he was obviously only half awake. He pulled away with a groan. "What time is it?"

Zuko grinned. "6:15."

Sokka groaned, rolling onto his other side to face the wall again. "Then I'm going back to sleep." Sokka pulled the blanket over his head.

"Uh-uh, time to get up. I'm awake and I'm not wasting my time with you being my slave." His hands reached under Sokka's shirt, stroking his side and back.

Sokka shivered. "Then cuddle like you were last night. It's too early."

"No." The firebender's hand slide up, rubbing his thumb over Sokka's nipple.

Sokka groaned softly, trying to twist away. "I'll let you kiss me if I get to sleep?" he tried. It worked yesterday.

"No, we're on my time now." he kissed Sokka's neck, continuing to roll his nipple between his fingers.

Sokka gasped loudly, shivering violently. "Ahh... Zuko. It's too early." he bit his lip to keep another moan from escaping.

"Doesn't sound too early to me." Grinning again, Zuko suckled on a spot on Sokka's neck to make another mark. His other arm slid under Sokka, fingers tracing his stomach.

Sokka shivered, moaning softly. "Can we at least eat first? You know I don't wake up all the way until I have food and caffeine in me."

"We're comfy in bed, there's no need to leave it." he nibbled Sokka's earlobe teasingly.

Sokka groaned. "And you know I'm not going to enjoy this as much if my stomach's not full. Not to mention I'd whine and whine." Sokka said, squirming at Zuko's ministrations.

Zuko hushed him softly. "Nope, you're mine for the day." Both of Zuko's hands rubbed Sokka's nipples, enjoying his reactions; half asleep or not.

"Nnnn." the water tribe boy groaned, hands twisting in the sheets. "Zuko..."

Zuko just continued his assult on Sokka's neck and chest.

Sokka gasped, hands leaving the sheets to grasp at Zuko's shoulders. "Slow down." he whimpered.

"Give me a reason why I should."

"It won't be any fun if you tire me out so early." He was tried.

"But you make all those great sounds." Zuko turned Sokka to face him, kissing him.

Sokka sleepily kisses back, pulling away. He'd tried another approach. "I'm not used to it and the more unsure I am about it the less likely you are to top me?"

"That's why I'm going slow." Zuko kissed him again, this time more heatedly; hands running around Sokka's body.

Sokka linked his arms around Zuko's neck. "Don't flowers usually come before making out?" he buried his face in the crook of Zuko's neck when Zuko hugged him, trying to get back to sleep.

Zuko nipped Sokka's lip. "Don't go back to sleep."

"But I'm tired and you're comfy." Sokka buried face deeper in Zuko's neck.

Zuko sighed, unable to believe Sokka was trying to go back to sleep on him. He sat up, taking Sokka's arm and making him sit up as well. "Fine, you can have food and coffee, but no going back to sleep."

"I don't drink coffee." Sokka sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mountain Dew."

"Fine, but no sleeping." Zuko got up.

"You can't keep me up all night." Sokka followed him down the stairs.

"I'm not planning to." They headed down stairs for breakfast.

Sokka went sleepily, sitting down at the table. He crossed his arms, resting his head on them. "What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal and anything you can cook." Zuko got some Cheerios and milk from the fridge.

"Oh yeah. You can't cook." Sokka looked through the cupboards. He pulled out a box of Kix, got a can of Mountain Dew out of the fridge. Opening the box, he poured the cereal into the bowel, and the mountain dew into the cereal.

Zuko grimaced. "That's disgusting."

"You think you'd be used to seeing me eat it by now." he started to eat.

"Not in the morning. No wonder you're so high strung."

"The energy's all natural. The Mountain Dew just kick starts it."

"Right." he poured milk into his cereal.

Sokka shrugged, finishing his cereal. He pulled an orage out of the fruit bowl, pealing the skin off. Taking the segments one at a time, he ate them.

Zuko finished his cereal also, putting his things in the sink. "So, admit it."

"Admit what?" he nibbled on an orange segment before sucking it into his mouth.

"Admit that you look girly."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Fine." Sokka continued in a voice that obviously could care less. "I look girly."

Zuko grinned, loving the power. "And that you're in denial half the time."

Still saying it in a way that he obviously didn't mean. "And I'm in denial half the time."

Zuko sat back. "Come on, you have to mean it."

"I'm in denial half the time." Sokka still sounded only half interested.

Zuko asked curiously. "So... what were those other places that make you squeal?"

"Who ever said that were places?"

"Then what else makes you squeal?"

Sokka looked embarrassed. "You have to promise not to tell."

"I won't tell."

Sokka squirmed and muttered something Zuko couldn't quite hear.

Zuko cupped his ear. "What? You have to speak up."

Sokka glared. "I have really ticklish sides..."

Zuko grinned. "And you said they weren't places."

"I said who said they'd be places?"

"I assumed, hush."

Sokk mockingly zipped his lips shut.

Zuko grinned. "You'll be wearing that mini skirt today."

Blue eyes widened as his mouth fell open. "No way..."

"Yup, so get those panties back on."

Sokka stood up hesitantly. "And what am I going to be doing in the skirt?"

"Calling me Lord Zuko all day, and none of that Zuzu crap."

"Other than that?" He saw Zuko waiting expectantly. "Lord Zuko?"

"I'll think of something later. Wear a nice shirt with that skirt."

"And by nice you mean?"

"Something red and nothing big or baggy on you."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Should I get the bra too?"

"Nope, nothing as complicated as yesterday."

"The bra wasn't complicated." He muttered as he head up the stairs and into Zuko's room. A few minutes later he returned in the black miniskirt, and a short sleeved, red, button up shirt. "Does this meet Lord Zuko's satisfaction?" he asked sarcastically.

Zuko nodded. "It does." he gestured for Sokka to come over to him, standing up.

Sokka walked over and stood before Zuko, waiting. Zuko took Sokka's hand, spinning him around like he did in the gym, admiring him.

"My skirt doesn't poof out like the last one did." Sokka pointed out.

"That's fine, it still looks good on you." crouching down, he ran fingers down Sokka's smooth thigh and leg.

Sokka shivered, but staid silent and dealt with it for the bet.

Zuko stood up again, placing his hands on Sokka's sides. "You're ticklish here?"

Sokka's eyes widened. "Don't."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't."

"Because it's mean?" he tried the puppy eyes. Zuko tickled him regardless.

Sokka squirmed violently, trying to keep from laughing. He couldn't hold it in as he let out a loud squeal, then burst into giggles. "Zuko!" Sokka laughed. "Stop it!"

Zuko just continued mercilessly.

Sokka struggled until he was able to worm away. "Not," he panted to catch his breath, "funny."

Zuko smirked. "It's hilarious."

Sokka pouted. "Ass."

Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka's waist. "And your point is?"

"You're a sadistic creep."

"And I'm not wasting any time with by day." Zuko kissed him.

Sokka kissed him back, pulling away a little earlier than he would; still slightly out of breath from the earlier kiss. "Is anyone home today?"

"Azula slept over at Mai's so she might be back later, and my father's out on a business trip for a week. But it's just us right now."

"Okay." Sokka would never live it down if Azula or them saw him like this.

Zuko kissed him again with that. Sokka returned the kiss, really waiting for Zuko to take the lead, his hands griping Zuko's shoulders. Zuko pushed his tongue into Sokka's mouth, pulling Sokka against his body. Sokka squeaked as he was suddenly pressed against Zuko. His body stiffed, then relaxed as Zuko's tongue gently traced the inside of his lips. Zuko kissed him passionately, fully enjoying Sokka against him and responding.

Sokka pulled away, panting slightly. "Zuko?"

"Mm, yes?" he rested his forehead against Sokka's.

"Can we make out somewhere that isn't the kitchen?" Sokka was still panting softly.

"What's the diffrence? No one else is here."

"But it's weird to make out in the kitchen."

"You're so picky." Zuko complained lead him into the living room.

"Of course. Did you expect any different?"

"No, not really." Zuko sat in the couch, pulling Sokka into his lap. He wrapped an arm around Sokka's girly waist

Sokka squirmed as he had to basically lift the skirt around his waist to spread his legs enough to straddle Zuko's lap. The light blue panties were easily seen.

Zuko was grinning, really enjoying the power. "This is a very nice view."

"Pervert." Sokka pouted.

"Lord Zuko." the firebender reminded him. He kissed him, hands caressing Sokka's ass.

Sokka pulled away as the kiss ended. "Lord Zuko then."

Zuko pulled his hands back, knitting them behind his head, grinning. "Entertain me."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "And how would I do that? Details please."

"Use you imagination, just stay where you're at."

"Don't blame me if I do bad then." he rested his forehead against Zuko's, thinking for a moment of what to do that wouldn't result in him jumped. Deciding to just try something, he slowly dragged his fingers along Zuko's scalp to see what would happen.

Zuko shivered because it was such a light touch.

Seeing it as a good sign, Sokka continued to trail his fingers through Zuko's hair, eventually massaging his scalp. "This work for you?"

Zuko hummed, definitely enjoying it. "Yeah, that's good..." he closed his eyes.

Sokka continued to massage. "Good." he experimentally grazed his teeth along Zuko's earlobe, sucking on it.

Zuko smirked, humming at the sensations.

Sokka moved his massaging hands from his scalp, down to his neck, letting his lips trail and nip along his jaw line. "How about that?" his breathed fans Zuko's lips.

Zuko shuttered in pleasure, turned on a little. "Yeah, keep going."

" As you wish Lord Zuko." he pressed his lps chastly against Zuko's for only a moment. His hands kneaded the back of Zuko's neck as his mouth suckled on the collarbone. Zuko groaned lowly, his hands getting antsy. Sokka squeaked as he felt a special part of Zuko waking up; quickly pulling away. "Okay, I think we're done now." he smiled nervously.

"Uh-uh, keep going, you're doing good."

"Yeah, a little too good. I wanna stop now." Sokka squirmed, causing Zuko to hiss though his teeth.

"No, you're my slave for the day, keep going."

"Not when Zuzu is poking me."

Zuko frowned. "Sokka, keep going."

Sokka bit his lip nervously. "Okay, just one thing first."

"What?"

Sokka got up. He grabbed a pillow and placed it on Zuko's lap, then sat down on the pillow. "Can Lord Zuko live with this?"

"No, because then your warmth isn't on 'Zuzu.' " He slipped the pillow from under him, taking Sokka's hips in his hands and scooted Sokka closer.

Sokka turns bright red and sputtered, really not liking the situation.

"So are you going to continue or am I going to have to?"

"Depends. If you continue, do you mean you massage you, you massage me, or you make Zuzu grow up?"

"If I continue, it will be a lot more forward."

Sokka shifted uncomfortably, thinking things over. "Keep Zuzu under control and I'll keep going."

"That's really hard to do when you're touching me."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "As long as you don't start grinding against me or grabbing me through my pants. Better?"

"I'm not agreeing to that, there was no ban of frottage."

"There is if you want a massage." Sokka crossed his arms.

Zuko smirked. "I'll take grinding over a massage any day." Zuko turned, pinning Sokka against the couch cushions. His body was still between Sokka's legs, his body over him.

"Ack!" Sokka squawked as he was flipped over. "Rape! This counts as RAPE!"

"Shut up" Zuko kissed him deeply.

Sokka squeaked at the kiss, squirming in sudden desire to get away from Zuko. But having the movement, along with the kiss and questing fingers only started to wake up another part of him. Zuko kissed Sokka breathless before moving down his jaw, pressing his pelvis against Sokka's. Sokka gasped air into his deprived lungs, eyes widening as he feels Zuzu press into him... and him pressing back.

Zuko smirked. "You're enjoying this too."

"That thing has a mind of it's own." Sokka argued.

"So does mine, but I litsen to mine." Zuko grinded against Sokka a bit.

Sokka turned red and groaned. "Stop..."

Zuko kissed him heatedly again, grinding against Sokka harder. Sokka bit his lip whimpering as the friction got more intense. Zuko groaned lowly, glad Sokka wasn't fighting very much. He thrust his hips forward and grinded into Sokka hard.

Sokka moaned. "If you make me," a whimper as his fingers dug into Zuko's back, "cream myself..." Sokka let out a low whine. "Rape; bet's off."

Zuko growled and stopped, frustrated. "You can't tell me that you don't want it."

Sokka panted, trying to catch his breath. "I already told you; romance before sex. I'm weird that way."

Zuko was torn between getting off then or having Sokka for the rest of the day. He scowled and backed off. "Fine."

"Thank you." Sokka sat up, catching his breath and trying to will himself down.

Zuko got up, at full staff and very uncomfortable. He headed up to the bathroom in a huff. Sokka smirked at Zuko's lack of control. He got on the couch and turned on the tv. A pillow was in his lap to hide his skirt and his problem. He should have been more miffed that the pillow was bigger than his skirt.

Zuko came back later, finally dressed and released, though still agitated. Sokka had fallen half asleep from lack of anything good on tv. He woke up the rest of the way when Zuko entered and yawned. "Back so soon?"

Zuko answered unhappily. "Yes."

"Don't be pouty just because I didn't let you have your wicked way with me."

"And I should be happy that you stopped it in the middle?"

"There wasn't a middle because nothing happened." Sokka was pouting again.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Just how deep in denial are you?"

"We did not have sex, so nothing happened. We are not going to have sex, so nothing will happen."

"It doesn't have to be sex to be in the middle of something."

Sokka thought for a moment, realizing that Zuko was right and pouted. "I'm still not touching that."

"And you didn't, and obviously you won't let me touch yours."

"I already told you, romance before man sex. If you want it, try working for that and not the sex."

"Well obviously I'm not going to romance you in time so I'm shit out of luck."

"Finally you understand."

Zuko rolled his eyes again. "At least I'm not in denial like you."

"At least I tell you what my intentions really are, unlike you."

"You don't like to hear my intentions and you know it."

"Doesn't matter if I'd like it or not. I still wanna know why you've never acted like you had a crush on me until we started the stupid bet."

"Would it have mattered?"

Sokka thought about it, then nodded. "Yeah, I wanna know how serious you are when you're trying to get inot my pants."

"You have to be serious to want to get into someone's pants? Haven't I made that clear since yesterday?"

Sokka started to look a little pissed. "So you only want me for a fuck?" his voice was starting to get a little cold.

Zuko spoke a little neutrally. "Well I didn't expect much of anything else. You do like girls after all."

"I said yesterday I was equal oppertunity. I like girls AND guys."

"Which do you like more?"

Sokka shrugged. "I like people for people. Gender's second. Girls are just easier to get along with and date."

"Have you ever dated a guy?"

"Define date."

Zuko gave him a look. "You should know what a date is. Any kind of date."

"If you can define a date as being home alone, hanging out and a kiss or two and cuddling in general, then yes." Sokka rolled his eyes. "Really, if I hadn't done it before, don't you think I would have just called the bet off yesterday with you molesting me?"

"No."

"No to that being a date or me calling off the bet?"

"You calling off the bet."

"Well I would of if I wasn't used to it. You were majorly freaky yesterday."

"And who was the one that you hung out with, because that's not a date."

"None of your business." Sokka crossed arms and pouted.

"I told you about Jet. It's only fair."

"Only if you promise not to kill him or hurt him."

"Why would I kill him?"

"Because you seem to be freakishly possessive of me. Promise?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, promise."

"Haru. Who else would it be?"

Zuko blinked. "Haru? Seriously?"

Sokka nodded slowly. "Yeah. Why so surprised?"

"He doesn't seem the type. He's almost as girly as you, and just as much as a bottomer."

"Well we were experimenting, just like you and Jet did. Only we stopped at cuddling and kissing instead of boinking. I mean, we're close enough that it wasn't that weird."

"Ah." Zuko headed into the kitchen to think,

Zuko didn't say to follow, so Sokka laid back down on the couch, flipping mindlessly through the channels looking for something to watch.

Zuko came back not too much longer. "Let's go out for lunch."

"Fine, let me go put on my bra and makeup." Sokka stood up.

"Nope, just as you are, I told you I don't like boobs."

"No way. I don't want to be seen in a skirt."

"Too bad, you're doing what I say today, remember?"

"But can't you go out with Shoko? You didn't mind yesterday."

"I'm going out with you. And if you put on a jacket I don't think anyone will notice. Hell, everyone will assume you're a flat chested girl."

"Fine." Sokka left, getting the same jacket as yesterday. Zipping it up, and brushing out his hair, he put on the sparkly lip gloss. He came back down the stairs. "Do you approve?" Sokka asked with a mock bow.

Zuko smiled. "I do." He held out his hand for Sokka to take.

Sokka rolled his eyes, and followed Zuko to the doorway. He slipped on the same shoes from the day before. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere with Italian food." He put on some shoes.

"You know this doesn't count as a date, right?"

"Why not?"

"I told you yesterday, a date with Sokka and not Shoko includes your uncle not being present, and me wearing man clothes. As you can see, we only have half of that going on."

"Then it's a half date, but none the less, a date." Zuko took Sokka's hand, leading him out the door and shutting it after them.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Half date? Fine. Are you gonna do the man thing and shower me with flowers and stuff then?" he teased.

"Nope, we're going to get a candle lit dinner and I'm going to sweet talk you." Zuko lead him towards the restarant he had in mind.

"It's lunchtime."

"We can do dinner too later. Two half dates would make a full date."

"Kinda desperate?"

"I don't think I'd be getting another chance anytime soon."

Sokka shrugged. "You probably would if you asked right."

"Aren't you dating Suki?"

"Dating, not seeing exclusivly. Plus, she doesn't like me anymore, remember her conversation with Shoko?"

"Zuko: She doesn't know she told you. And FYI, girls are always badmouthing their boyfriends behind their back."

"We weren't going steady. We were just dating once and a while. I went on a date with Yue two weeks ago. Suki knew, Suki didn't care."

"But the point is that you're still dating them."

"And I can't date you too?" Sokka asked.

"I don't share."

Sokka shrugged. "Maybe I'd date you solely if you asked right."

Zuko was skeptical. "Really?"

"If you asked right, probably. Depends how you ask and how I'm feeling." he did tend to follow his insticts, so he couldn't know for sure until Zuko asked. "And before you try it, asking me while I'm in a skirt isn't asking right."

"Well I wasn't going to today. Today is my day where I do get you in a skirt."

"I know, I know. Don't rub it in."

Zuko smirked as they arrived at the restarant, which is a little fancy, but not totally strict. "Here we are."

Sokka looked around. "Is this one of those places with three different kinds of forks?"

"No, this is where they have two forks. It's not too uptight, but it serves good food."

"So I'm not going to get kicked out for using the wrong fork?" He was used to fast food places.

"Nope. The extra is mostly incase you drop the first." They went inside, asking for a date seat.

Sokka and Zuko were lead to a small, private table for two. Sokka blushed as the waiter or host or whatever he was, pulled his chair out for him. Zuko sat in his own seat. A waiter light the candle stick in the middle of the table, giving them each a menu before leaving them alone. Zuko was smiling because the waiter had called Sokka madam a few times.

"Don't say it." Sokka was trying to figure out what was on the menu, since some things he had never heard of before.

Zuko asked innocently. "Say what?" He looked through the lists, knowing most of what everything was.

"Never mind." Sokka muttered as he looks through his menu.

Zuko picked out what he wanted and set aside the menu. "That not only our fellow classmates and teachers think you're a girl in a skirt, but other people do as well?"

"I said shut up." Sokka hissed, picking out what he wanted. "I'll have the penne primavera stuff."

Zuko chuckled, drinking the water that was pervided.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"I'm not funny." Sokka pouted.

"You're being cute too." Zuko leant on the table.

"And you're being perverted again."

"Am not. How am I being perverted?"

"Okay, not perverted, flirty. I'm just used to calling you the other one."

"There something wrong with being flirty? You said you wanted to be romanced."

"Nothing's wrong with being flirty. I'm just used to you being the other."

"So you said." Zuko pointed out as the waiter came back to take their orders.

"Penne Primavera please." Sokka said softly, not looking at the waiter.

Zuko gave his order and the waiter walked off again.

Sokka shifted around nervously in his chair, trying to think of something to say. It was weird, being like this with Zuko. "So... do you come here often?"

"When I want a quiet place with good food, sometimes. Better than fast food and not one of the 'family' dinner outings."

Sokka felt a bit awkward, knowing just how much Zuko liked his family. "I see..." he drank from his water glass.

"Still too fancy for your liking or something?"

"Just weird. My family's usual place to eat out for a nice family dinner is like, Perkins or something."

Zuko nodded. "That's a family thing though." He reached over, taking Sokka's hand in his.

Sokka blushed a bit, about to pull away, but decided to let him since he was being sweet and not lecherous this time.

"Uncomfortable?"

"Kinda." Sokka squirmed under his gaze. "Not so much uncomfortable as not used to it."

"Ah." His thumb ran over Sokka's knuckles absently.

"I mean, usually it's me being all... dominant and stuff." Sokka's fingers twitched.

"I don't think 'dominant' is the right word for you."

"With me and Suki or me and Yue, who do you think would be dominant?"

"Suki would be more dominant than you without a doubt, but you might lead more with Yue."

"Suki is not more dominant than me." Sokka pouted.

"Oh yes she is. I heard that yesterday wasn't your first time in a dress."

"I vaguely remember having to try it on the day before and go shopping with a firebending sadist, yes."

Zuko smirked. "Katara told me Suki got you in a traditional warrior's garment in freshman year."

"Yeah. So?"

"So it was entertaining and it proves she's more dominant."

"She asked me to help put on a fighting demonstration at her fighting school. One of the other girls broke their arm a week before the event and I stepped in and helped. That just makes me a nice guy; not submissive."

"She got you into a dress, with face paint, and styled your hair. She's got you wrapped around her finger."

"Again, I willing agreed to it to help a good cause. Suki wasn't even the one to ask me, Koko did. Suki just helped me get on the dress and did that stuff yeah."

"Fact remains, Suki would be more dominant."

"Just because she kissed me before I kissed her doesn't mean that I'm uke."

"You're girly, and like dominating girls. You're in denial."

"And Yue is just so dominating." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"How many times have you gone out with Yue?"

"I go out with her and there every so often. She's liked me ever since I helped break her engagement with Han."

"Do you even like her more than a friend?"

"Of course I do. She's really important to me."

"And Suki?" Zuko asked.

"She's really important to me too."

"And what happens if you have to choose?"

Sokka thought for a moment. "Choose which one is more important, or which one I would date?"

"Who would you date?"

"If you had asked me last week, I'd probably say Suki. But she doesn't really like me like that anymore, so Yue I guess."

"Eh." His hand left Sokka's, taking a drink from his water.

"Eh?" Sokka mimicked. "What eh? what are you eh-ing about?"

"Nothing." He was glad when the food came, food getting set in front of him and Sokka.

"Thank you." Sokka sadi to the waiter as the plate of pasta is set in front of him. He waited until he left before he turned back to Zuko. "You were eh-ing about something."

"Nothing, just thinking to myself." He took his fork, digging in.

Sokka began to eat, still thinking about all the things Zuko's eh could mean. And he came up with the most likely one. "You think I don't like Suki and Yue, do you?"

"No, I think you care for them very much." he stuck a fork full of pasta in his mouth.

"But you think I don't like like them, romantically like them; don't you?"

"Nope, I believe you do."

Sokka was slightly frustrated. "Then what was the eh for?"

Zuko was a little irritated that Sokka was still on about it, not wanting to talk about it. "You pry too much."

"I'm curious by nature. I can't help it."

"You're slightly irritating by nature too."

"Right back at you Zuzu." Sokka smiled cheekily.

Zuko gave him a flat out 'I'm not amused by that' look. "You're listening to me today, remember? I said don't call be that."

Sokka responded mockingly. "As you wish Lord Zuko."

Zuko rubbed his temples. "Just shut up and eat."

"Fine." Sokka pouted slightly, before returning to his lunch and fully enjoying the fine food.

Zuko enjoyed the sweet silence and no more questions. He continued to eat, not finding it the romantic picture he had thought of.

Sokka finished his food. Finding that Zuko had told him to shut up and eat, and he was done eating; therefore able to talk again. He smiled. "Something wrong?" He noticed the look on Zuko's face now that he was paying attention.

"No." Zuko finished his food and leaned back, waiting for the bill. "Just remembering why I never did show you that I was interested in you."

:-:-:-:-:

Part one of day as a slave, more coming soon.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dude Looks Like a Lady**

**Chapter 7**

By: Kigen and Usagi Youkai

Me and Usagi Youkai started a Zukka roleplay; a long one that revolved around Zukka, Sokka and him looking girly in a dress. And well, this was the result. The uncensored version will be put on adult fanfiction . net, under the name chu-leh. The censored verison's still pretty graphic though. Now is the beginning of the day of the bet.

Each chapter will have who played who at the top.

I was Sokka and Haru.

Usagi Youkai was Zuko, Jet, and Katara.

**Disclaimer**: Not ours. If it was, the action figures would have removable clothing for the fangirls.

:-:-:-:-:

Sokka tilted his head to the side, slightly confused. "I thought it was to keep up with your family looks and stuff."

"That too, but I have a few."

The waiter came with the bill, and Sokka waited until he was paid and they were out on the street again before asking. "Like what?"

For one Zuko's arm wasn't around Sokka's waist or taking his hand. "You like women too much."

"... And?"

"And you're in denial."

"About what? Being gay? I already admitted to being bi. I don't know why you're going on about me and girls. I like guys too."

"But not enough. And I told you, I don't share."

"And I told you if I was going steady with you, I wouldn't date anyone else; guy or girl."

Zuko shook his head. "Not the point."

"Then I don't get your point."

"I knew you wouldn't." They made it to Zuko's home, who dug out his keys.

"Then explain so I do understand."

"I don't feel like it." He stepped inside, taking off his shoes and frowning as he saw three other sets of shoes.

"What?" Sokka saw the shoes. "Oh god no. If anyone asks, my name is Shoko."

"Good enough for me." Zuko looked around the livingroom, and saw Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee on the couch, the tv turned on. "Crap."

"Hide me." Sokka ducked behind Zuko for protection. Mai was there, and she knew how to use knives... AND HE WAS WEARING AZULA'S SKIRT! Shit, shit, shit!

Zuko turned to Sokka, grabbing his shoulders and trying to get him to calm down. "Relax."

"I am." he was lying through his teeth. "Let's just go to my house or something before they start talking to us?"

"I doubt they'll recodnize you if no one at school did."

"I just don't want to be near them." Sokka muttered.

Zuko thought for a moment, sighing. "Good point. To your house I suppose."

Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Zuko put his shoes back on, opening the door and closing it quietly behind them both.

Sokka followed, grateful that was avoided. "Lend me your cell phone."

Zuko dug into his pockets, giving it to Sokka. "Who are you calling?"

"Katara. I don't care what you want, I'm not having my little sister seeing me get molested by you. I'm sending her to Aang's for the night." He dialed on Zuko's cell phone and Zuko listened to one side of the conversation. "Hey, Katara, yeah, I lost the bet. You don't have to rub it in. Anyways, get your stuff and go to Aang's or someone's. Don't come home until tomorrow morning, and call first- Because Zuko and I are going there. Because Azula and everyone are at Zuko's- Yeah, okay I know Katara; I know. Hurry up. Love you, bye." Sokka snapped the phone shut and handed it to Zuko. "Nothing perverted until she leaves the house. It's gonna take a few minutes for her to get her stuff together."

"Fine, fine." They headed towards Sokka's house.

Sokka opened the door and called out, forgetting he was still in the miniskirt. "Katara! You still here?"

Katara was getting her things together in her room. She poked her head out of the door. "Yeah, I'm still..." she blinked twice. "Sokka, what are you wearing?"

Sokka groaned as he remembered. "I'm Zuko's slave for the day; remember?"

Katara shook her head and went back into her room, finishing packing for a sleep over. "I'm still not use to seeing you in a skirt."

"And you never will be!" Sokka yelled to her as he took off his dress shoes.

"No need to yell. I know that." She came out of her room with her bag. "You two going to be alright alone?"

"I hope." Sokka muttered as he glared at Zuko.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "He'll still be a virgin by tomorrow."

That was good enough for her. "Alright, see you tomorrow then." She went to the door.

"Bye." The door shut and he turned to Zuko. "I can't believe you did that."

"What?"

" 'I'll still be a virgin tomorrow?' "

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"I am, I mean, how could you say that to Katara? Pervert."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Would it have been better if I told her that I wouldn't violate you too badly?"

Sokka froze. "You're still a pervert."

"I'm not denying it." Zuko sat on the couch.

Sokka sat next to him. "What now?"

Zuko shrugged. "What do you do around here for entertainment?"

"TV, read, video games, the usual."

Zuko was uninterested with any of those options. "Sit in my lap."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Yes master." He sat in Zuko's lap so his back was to Zuko's chest.

Zuko corrected him. "It's Lord Zuko, not master." He wrapped his arms around Sokka's waist lazily.

"Yes Lord Zuko."

Zuko nodded, quite for a minute. Sokka felt a little uncomfortable, and squirmed a bit, leaning back against Zuko. Zuko hummed, comfortable with that. Sokka was silent for a moment, warm and comfortable before the phone started ringing. Sokka staid were he was. Zuko frowned when he phone rang, annoyed by the sound.

"Ignore it and maybe it'll go away." Sokka murmured, ready for a nap in Zuko's lap.

"Hopefully." His grip tightened only a little.

Sokka shifted, sighing happily as the phone stopped ringing. He was almost asleep.

A minute after the phone rang, Zuko asked, "Comfortable?"

"Mmm." he shifted, snuggling into Zuko.

Zuko smiled lightly. "You're not going to go to sleep on me, are you?"

"Noooo..." Sokka mumbled, letting out a deep sigh.

"Uh-huh, sure." He didn't mind it much.

Sokka fell asleep, mumbling incoherently every so often. Zuko ran his fingers though Sokka's hair. And though he was enjoying Sokka's body against his, he shifted Sokka around, picking him up bridle style. He remembered where Sokka's room was from the few times he had been there.

Sokka's eyes fluttered open as he was lifted into the air. "Zuko?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah?" He pushed Sokka's door open with his foot.

"What's going on?" Sokka yawned cutely.

"You fell asleep, and I really didn't want you asleep on me."

"Oh... Do I have to get up?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, setting Sokka on the bed. "No."

"Good." Sokka kicked off the evil skirt and crawled under the covers, snuggling happily into his bed.

Zuko smirked because he got to see Sokka in panties. "I guess that means we're not going out for dinner."

"Sleep now. Food later."

"Then move over." He laid next to Sokka.

Sokka grumbled, shifting so that he and Zuko could lay next to each other. It was a bit crowded since his bed was smaller than Zuko's. He continued to shift until he was comfortable. "Night."

Zuko wrapped his arm around Sokka. "Good night."

Sokka fell asleep, his breath fanning against the firebender's collar. Zuko shook his head some, but closed his eyes as well, eventually falling asleep.

:-:-:-:-:

Sokka mumbled in his sleep, opening his eyes and wincing at the sunlight that invaded his senses. He sat up in his otherwise empty bed, and realized he was wearing panties. "Oh, shit." he muttered, remembering the last day. But then, where was Zuko? Well, first thing first, Sokka got changed into some more masculine clothing. Boxers (and not the evil panties) loose jeans and the usual blue t-shirt. "Zuko?" he called, leaving his room and looking for the firebender.

Zuko was in the kitchen, digging through the fridge for something to eat. He was crouching down, only in pants since he had taken his shirt off durring the night. It was uncomfortable sleeping in a shirt. He heard Sokka. "What?"

"Just wondering where you were. Anything good in there?" Sokka sat at the table.

"Zuko: Nothing spectacular, but I'm going to make eggs." he got out the carton of eggs.

"Make me some, please?" Sokka pleaded with big eyes.

Zuko sighed, getting out a pan. "How do you want them?"

"Fried with bacon and toast." Sokka smiled, getting up and getting a can of Coke out of the fridge.

Zuko got the bacon as well while he was at the fridge. He turned on the heat on the stove and sprayed some pam in the pan, waiting for it to heat up enough.

"Thank you Zuzu." Sokka took the bread out and decided to help by making the toast.

Zuko frowned. "Why do you insist on calling me that?" He cracked the eggs in and put two slices of bacon in with them.

"Cause it annoys you." Sokka didn't even bother to hide it. "Butter and strawberry jelly like usual?" He took out the first two slices of toast.

"Butter," Zuko shifted the pan to make sure nothing was sticking.

"Kay." Sokka put some more bread into the toaster, buttering the first two slices. He took out two plates, putting the first two slices of toast on one. "What do you want to drink?"

"OJ." Zuko flipped the eggs.

Sokka took a cup out and filled it with juice. "How much longer?"

"A few minutes." Zuko leaned against the corner of the stove.

Sokka buttered his own toast, adding a liberal amount of jelly.

A few minutes later, he flipped the eggs again. "Give me your plate."

Sokka took a bite of his toast, handing Zuko the plate. Zuko poured Sokka's food onto the plate and handed it to him. He cracked three eggs into the pan before putting both the bacon and eggs away.

"Thank you." Sokka sat down at the table and started eating.

"No problem." Getting a slice of his toast, he ate it while he waits for his eggs. He was not in a very talkative mood.

Sokka was stuffing his face with usual vigor, when the phone rang. Sokka swallowed, standing up. "I'll get it."

"Alright." Zuko flipped his eggs.

Sokka left the room for a sec, getting the wireless. Zuko could hear him talking. "Hi Haru- Um, I'm fine now. It was just a cold. Sore throat? How did- Yue told you? Well, it's gone now. Yeah, Katara almost made me overdose with meds. Okay, yeah. Shoko? What about her?"

Zuko listened curiously, finishing his eggs and putting them on his plate. He shut the stove off.

"Um, yeah I've met her. How long have her and Zuko been together? I'm not sure, but not too long. What? Eww... Haru, I don't care if Jet's bugging you with what he thinks of her, spare me please. Yeah, thanks for the warning Haru. See you later. Bye." Sokka hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen, looking slightly green.

Zuko asked, curiously, and a little teasingly. "What does Jet think of you?"

"He thinks SHOKO is hot and wants to bang her. He was bugging Haru with the gruesome details, and is going to bug me with them later." he sat down, pushing his food around; not feeling like eating anymore. "It's gross."

"Well that's Jet, he can and will be more crude than need be."

"But he was talking about me, ME with girl parts, being molested by him." Sokka shuddered violently. "Ew."

Zuko shruged, smirking to himself and he ate his eggs.

"I mean, ew, ew, ew. And he was thinking of doing a double date thing; him and Haru with you and Shoko."

Zuko laughed. "I wouldn't mind."

Sokka gave Zuko a slight glare. "I'm not being Shoko again."

Zuko shrugged. "I wouldn't mind though, you could even go as yourself."

Sokka thought about it. "Maybe..."

"We could also say that Shoko couldn't make it and that you filled in."

"Wouldn't that be cheating or something?"

Zuko shrugged. "We don't have to kiss anything, just hang out."

"I guess." Sokka shrugged. "Okay. I guess we could."

"So call Haru back and say we can all hang out, and that you're going instead of Shoko because Shoko already left."

"All right." Sokka stood up. He went to the other room, and called Haru back. "Hey Haru- Jet put the phone down, I want to talk to Haru. Yes, Zuko's at my house right now. No, I'm not sleeping with him. I don't want to hear about Shoko- Jet put Haru on the phone. Put Haru- hello? Haru, what's Jet doing there? Okay, okay, never mind. Shoko went home last night. Yeah, I know, she left quick. But Zuko and I can hang out tonight if you want. Yeah, tell Jet to stop whining. I don't care."

Zuko rolled his eyes because of Jet.

"Jet, give the phone back to Haru. For the third time, I don't know Shoko's cup size! Jet! Haru? Call me back later when you decide what you guys want to do and Jet has his libido under control again. Bye." Sokka went into the kitchen, picking up his Coke. "You're answering the phone next time."

Zuko smiled thoughtfully. "Do you think Jet is trying to get into Haru's pants?"

"Who's pants isn't he trying to get into?"

"Good point." Zuko reworded his question. "Do you think they've done it?"

"Probably. Jet hasn't bragged to me about it, and Haru hasn't said anything; but it wouldn't surprise me."

Zuko nodded, just a tad irritated that Jet was getting more than he was. He finished his food and drank his juice, putting the dishes in the sink.

Sokka smirked. "Is Zuzu jealous?"

Zuko frowned at Sokka for calling him that. "I have no reason to be jealous."

"But you said you like girly guys, and Haru's a girly guy."

"Not my type."

"But you said girly guys were your type. No matter what you say, Haru's girlier than me."

"No he's not, and he's too..." Zuko grimaced a little. "Nice."

"You've never seen him with Jet's hand down his pants then, have you?"

"Have you?"

"More than once unfortunately."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "He puts out a lot?"

"I've seen Jet with his hands down Haru's pants. I don't know if Haru's ever actually done that." Sokka thought for a moment. "That would explain why he had a slight limp that one day though..."

"Well he obviously satisfies Jet or Jet wouldn't stick around."

"Jet hangs out with me almost as much as Haru, and I haven't done anything with him."

"That's because you're picky and stubborn."

"It's because Jet's pick up lines don't work on me, and my dad collects knives."

"Like I said, you're picky and stubborn."

"And I have a bunch of big knives in the house."

"You're also a tease and in denial."

"I never said I wasn't. I just want to point out I have knives and know how to use them."

"Zuko: So yo said, but I don't think you'd be much of a match for Jet, knife or no."

"Just because I look a little girly, doesn't mean I can't kick someone's ass." He started to eat his food again, now that his mind wasn't on Jet banging Shoko.

"I know, but I know how Jet fights and I don't think you'd have much of a chance. He has swords instead of little knives."

"But he doesn't bring them to my house. I have a few spears too you know." He thought about his and his dad's weapon collection. "Some daggers and clubs and boomerangs, and some of the knives are big enough to be a sword."

"Yeah, and you don't bring those to school, where Jet would be more likely to stick his hands down your pants."

"He only stuck his hand down my pants once, and that was at his house. He seems satisfied enough with smacking my ass." Sokka groaned to himself. "What is it with horny perverts and touching my ass?"

"Your own fault for looking so feminine."

"I do not have a girly ass."

"Do you really want to get into this again?"

"I'm not making another bet." Sokka said determined as he puts his empty plate in the sink.

"But you're in denial again."

"I admit I look kinda girly. Isn't that enough for you?" Sokka started to wash the dishes.

"Not when you keep saying that you don't look girly at times."

"Do I look girly right now?" Sokka ignored the fact his shirt was baggy enough to hide a pair of breasts, his hair is down, and he's up to his elbows in water and bubbles.

Zuko smiled. "Yes."

"Screw you." Sokka turned back to his dishes.

"Other way around, baby." Zuko grinned.

"Head out of the gutter!" Sokka flung his arm, pointing at Zuko, whipping small drops of water and suds around the room.

"It's stuck there, and it's not trying to get out." Zuko wiped his face of some suds.

"Then start thinking with the head on your shoulders." Sokka started to rinse the dishes, lying them aside to dry.

Zuko chuckled and the phone rang. "You sure you want me to answer that?"

"No. Don't say anything. No more perverted comments."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I was talking about the phone." Zuko went to answer it.

"Oh, yeah."

Zuko picked up the phone. "Hello. Hey Haru, yeah, I'm here. No, he's... indisposed right now. No, he's still a virgin, relax. Yeah, today's good. Right, I know where that is-" Zuko paused, sighing because Jet stole the phone. "No, man, she only came to visit... B cup, yup. No, they were blue and hip cut panties..."

Sokka smacked Zuko's head. "Don't encourage his pervertedness!"

"What? He asked." Zuko rubbed his head, sweeping away the wet from Sokka washing dishes. He talked to Jet again, mostly just to annoy Sokka. "No she didn't put out, but she almost did..."

"No I didn't!" Sokka hit him again.

Zuko snickered. "No, no, we'll see you guys there, bye." Zuko hung up the phone.

"I did not almost put out." Sokka pouted.

"I never said you did, I said Shoko did."

"Shoko didn't almost put out either. You tried to jump Shoko."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter because Shoko isn't a real girl and Jet and Haru don't know that yet."

"But I'm Shoko. Saying she almost put means you said I almost put out." Sokka crossed his arms and pouted, wrinkling his nose as he unwittingly got his shirt wet.

"It doesn't matter." Zuko headed into the livingroom. "We're meeting them at the coffee house at two."

"Fine. I'm getting a new shirt." Sokka left the room.

"Alright." Zuko sat in the livingroom to wait for him.

Sokka returned a few minutes later in a blue and black t-shirt. "When are you going to get dressed?" Sokka sat on the couch next to the shirtless Zuko/

"When we stop at my house before we go meet with Jet and Haru."

"What time is it now?" Sokka flopped onto his back, feet on Zuko's lap; and streched for the remote that was just out of reach.

"12:45." Zuko pushed Sokka's feet off of him. "And I'm not your foot stool."

Sokka lost his balance, and fell onto the floor in between the couch and the coffee table. "Ow... Be a little more gentle next time." Sokka sat up and grabbed the remote on the table, and turned the tv on.

"Well don't put your feet on me."

"Then don't sit where I want to put my feet."

"Don't hog the couch."

Sokka got back on the couch and tucked his feet under him, pouting. "Jerk."

Zuko shrugged, stealing the remote and flipping through the channels.

"I was watching that." Sokka tried to get the remote back.

Zuko held it out of reach, still flipping. "Too bad."

"Give it back." Sokka leaned onto of Zuko, streching to get the remote.

Zuko grinned, still holding it out of reach. "No, I got it now."

"It's my Tv." Sokka was paretically on top of Zuko.

"But I'm the guest." He couldn't help it when Sokka's over him like this. He stole a kiss.

Sokka kissed Zuko back, slipping his tongue inside. As Zuko was throughly distracted, his hand managed to steal the remote from the firebender's hands. "It's mine again!" Sokka said in a song sing voice, as he flipped the channel back.

Zuko grinned. "Thoroughly worth it."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "How much longer until we have to leave?"

Zuko checked the clock. "We should leave now since we're stopping at my house first."

Sokka stood up and stretched. "Put a shirt on."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Zuko went to Sokka's shirt, where he left it.

"Ready?" Sokka already has his shoes on and was waiting at the door.

Zuko came back in his shirt and put his shoes on. "Yeah, let's go."

They walk down the street. "So, is this a date or just hanging out?"

"Hanging out." Zuko answered.

"Wonder which it is for Haru and Jet."

"Another place to bang in the bathroom?"

"Haru wouldn't let him."

Zuko shrugged. "Jet would try."

"Haru still wouldn't let him." Sokka smirked. "Now that I think about it, Haru has Jet whipped."

"How?"

"Whenever Haru starts to get pissy with Jet, Jet stops fighting and does whatever Haru wants."

"Well yeah. Because if he doesn't do what Haru says, he won't get laid."

"Which means he's whipped."

"Maybe, but any guy backs down if there's still a chance that he's going to get laid."

"But you haven't seen some of the things Jet does. It goes beyond backing down."

"Like?"

"Let's just say betting isn't the only way to get a guy in a dress."

Zuko raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"It wasn't a big deal. Last year we were deciding what to be for Halloween, you were home being emo or something; I don't remember. And Jet said something about Haru in a dress, and Haru dared Jet to wear a dress." Sokka started to snicker to himself at the memory.

"Eh." Zuko shrugged, making it to his house.

"Haru dragged one of his mother's dress out. Oh spirits, it was horrible. Bright pink and sparkly and spirits it was ugly." Sokka laughed.

Zuko grimaced. "Now that sounds more like torture."

"And Jet did it, without arguing!" Sokka laughed harder, slipping off his shoes and following Zuko up to his room.

"Well maybe he is whipped, but that's his problem." Zuko went to his closet, getting out a new change of clothes. Zuko took off his shirt.

Sokka flopped onto Zuko's cushy bed as he waited. "Wonder how long it took for Haru to whip him. They can't have been dating that long."

Zuko shrugged, kicking off his pants and putting on a red short sleeve shirt. "They've been doing it quietly I suppose."

"But still, they've had to been doing it for what? A year tops? Haru's the same age as me."

"Maybe a month or so? I haven't known Jet to hang around longer than that." Zuko put on some jeans.

"But Haru had him wearing his mom's clothes over six months ago. Jet'd never do that unless he was getting something in return."

"Then they were probably in the closet with it for a while." Zuko finished dressing, heading downstairs.

"They're still in the closet. They flirt like crazy, but they haven't told anyone yet." Sokka followed Zuko downstairs and put his shoes back on.

"Yeah." They left, heading towards the coffee house.

Sokka stepped inside. "There they are." Sokka pointed to side of the café and headed over.

"Hi guys." Haru took a sip of his drink.

Jet has hiis arm around Haru. His own drink in hand, he lifted his cup to them. "Yo."

Zuko walked over to them. "Hey."

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough Sokka?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just needed to sleep it off." Sokka sat down at the table.

Zuko smirked, sitting next to Sokka.

"You missed Zuko's chick that came by. She was fine." Jet said.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I've met Shoko before."

"How did you and Shoko get together?" Haru asked Zuko.

"By chance at a restaurant."

Sokka smirked. "After Zuko had just spilled his entire dinner on his shirt."

Zuko frowned. "Only because she tripped over her feet."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "And you dutifully caught her before she fell, right?"

"Just barely."

"And that's when you two decided to date?" Haru asked.

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, about then."

"And how long ago was that Zuko?" Sokka asked.

Zuko answered casually. "Two weeks ago."

"How are you doing in your love life Jet?"

Jet grinned. "Doing hot." He gave Haru a quick grope on his butt.

"Jet." Haru glared, embarrassed.

Jet looked at Haru innocently. "What?"

"Not in public."

Jet pointed to Sokka and Zuko. "They're not public."

"Ever think he might be talking about everyone else in the coffee shop?" Sokka asked.

"Nope, they're not paying attention to us." Jet said.

"They just saw you grope my butt." Haru pointed out.

"That can be interpreted as a friend grab."

"Friend grabs don't usually involve two boys and an ass." Sokka informed Jet.

"You obviously don't spend much time in the locker room."

"I don't have gym until next semester. Besides, most of the guys in out school aren't strait." Sokka thought of when he had been getting hit on Friday as Shoko.

Jet raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? 95 of the guys at our school drool over the cheer leaders and peek in the girls locker room."

"I said all the way strait." Sokka argued.

"You just said straight." Jet said.

"Fine, I meant all the way strait."

"And you're not one to talk about peeking in on girls, Jet. You do it too." Zuko added.

"Yeah, but I'm bi."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "We know Jet."

Jet just shrugged, drinking his drink.

"So are you two serious, or just a fling?" Sokka pointed to Jet and Haru.

"Serious." Haru replied immediately.

Zuko was more blunt. "How long have you two been doing it?"

Haru turned bright red, choking on his drink. "Well, um..."

Jet gave a thumbs up. "Seven months."

Haru mumbled into his drink. "They didn't need to know that."

"You have Haru and you still want Shoko?" Sokka asked.

"Hey, I can admire a hot ass." Jet grinned. "I wouldn't mind a threesome. A guy can fantasize."

Sokka rolled his eyes again. "And you don't have a problem with that Zuko?" Sokka turned to Zuko.

Zuko shrugged. "I'm use to Jet talking about banging the whole school." Zuko smirked. "Or it banging him."

Jet frowned.

:-:-:-:-:

Day as a slave is over. Hope the lovely Jetaru makes up for lack of Zukka action.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Ja min'na-san.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dude Looks Like a Lady**

**Chapter 8**

By: Kigen and Usagi Youkai

Me and Usagi Youkai started a Zukka roleplay; a long one that revolved around Zukka, Sokka and him looking girly in a dress. And well, this was the result. The uncensored version will be put on adult fanfiction . net, under the name chu-leh. The censored verison's still pretty graphic though. Now is the beginning of the day of the bet.

Each chapter will have who played who at the top.

I was Sokka and Haru.

Usagi Youkai was Zuko and Jet.

**Disclaimer:** Wish it was ours. Then we'd use really creative ways to keep the characters warm in the cold.

:-:-:-:-:

Zuko shrugged. "I'm use to Jet talking about banging the whole school." Zuko smirked. "Or it banging him."

Jet frowned.

Sokka just snickered. "Someone's uke." he sang.

"Shut up." Jet drank his drink. He liked being on top.

"Did I insult your masculinity?" Sokka teased.

"Like you know what masculinity is." Jet shot back.

"I've never bottomed." Sokka said.

"You've never done it at all." Jet pointed out.

"I've still never bottomed." The Water Tribe boy stuck out tongue.

"You still got no room to talk."

"Who did you bottom to?" Haru raised eyebrow, slightly annoyed.

"Um..." Jet squirmed uncomfortably. "No one."

"It was Zuko, wasn't it?" Haru asked.

"Shut up, it was a one time thing."

Zuko was smirking. "It was one hell of a ride."

Sokka snorted; trying desperately to stifle his giggles.

"I'll have to make sure myself." Haru half smirked, still a bit annoyed.

"Eh." Jet finished his drink, disgruntled.

"So, where are we going after this?" Sokka asked.

Jet shrugged. "Don't know about you guys," Jet put his hand on Haru's thigh. "But I wouldn't mind going somewhere more private." He grinned suggestively to Haru.

Haru rolled his eyes. "Sokka and Zuko didn't come to watch us make out."

"I was talking to just you, Haru."

"Movies then?" Sokka suggested.

Jet grinned. "Perfect."

Zuko shrugged. "Fine with me."

Haru finished his drink. "What's playing?"

"Tons of things, mostly horror movies lately." Zuko answered.

Sokka shuddered at the thought of horror movies. "Zuko has every movie known to mankind."

"Yeah, but Azula is hanging around the house, remember?" Zuko reminded him.

"Still?"

"If it's all right with you guys, I'd rather avoid them. Let's go to the theater." Haru suggested.

Jet agreed. "Yeah, it's not worth dealing with the bitch group."

"Okay." Sokka stood up and followed the group out of the café. Zuko walked next to him.

Haru looked over the movie list. "Silent Hill, The Hills Have Eyes, or The Notebook."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Horror flicks or a chick flick."

"I vote for horror." Jet said.

"Same." Haru agreed.

"Yeah."

"Horror it is then." Zuko said.

"Hills Have Eyes or Silent Hill?" Haru asked.

"Hills have eyes." Jet answered.

"What's that one supposed to be like? Another, people go on vacation and get kidnapped and tortured movies?" Sokka asked.

Jet shrugged. "A horror movie is a horror movie." Jet suddenly smirked, poking Haru in the side. "I'm not planning on watching much of it anyway."

Haru rolled his eyes. "Only if it's not crowded."

"It'll be dark, and we'll sit in the back." Jet tried.

"And if they're more people in the back, they'll see us anyways. And we're not doing anything in the bathroom."

"You worry too much. One glance at your long hair and they won't look any further."

"Maybe I should cut it off then." Haru teased, knowing Jet loved his long hair.

Jet looked like a beat puppy. "Haaaru..."

"Then only if there's not to many people? And in the theater, not the bathroom."

Jet nodded enthusiastically.

Sokka spoke aside to Zuko, though Jet could still hear him. "Told you he was whipped."

"I'm starting to believe it." Zuko said back.

"Shut up." Jet went into the theater.

Haru smiled. "It's not so bad, is it?"

"Nope." Jet smiled a little.

"Ew. Please tell me clothes are staying on." Sokka made a face.

"Duh" Jet answered. "It's the theater. If we're going to have sex, we'll go to Haru's house."

"My parents are home tonight."

"Then we'll go to my house." Jet corrected.

"Wanna get a large one and share?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"Depends on what you're talking about." Zuko smirked.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Popcorn, pervert."

Zuko smiled. "Yeah, popcorn."

"Want to share a drink too?" Sokka asked.

"No, I'll get my own. A small coke."

"I still don't think why you think Mountain Dew is so bad." Sokka ordered a large one along with the popcorn.

"Because it's disgustingly sweet."

"Haven't lost any teeth yet." Sokka took a large sip. "And if it's so sweet, then why do you have more of it in your house than I do?"

"Because Ty Lee has Moutian Dew running through her veins and Azula's the one that gets it."

Sokka paused. "That explains a lot actually." He looked at the drink. "Maybe it rots brain cells or something."

"Most likely." Zuko got his small soda.

Sokka looked at his drink for a long moment, before shrugging and taking another drink. "I have a few to spare."

"If you start finding cutesy words for things, I'm cutting you off." They headed into the theater.

Sokka spoke mockingly bubbly like Ty Lee. "But Zuzu, you love me, just like I love you fluffy hair! No, not fluffy... Furry? No that won't work. Fuzzy! You have fuzzy hair!." Sokka stoped. "I feel like my IQ just dropped."

"I want to tear my ears out of my head." Zuko took Sokka's soda away from him. "No more."

"But I was faking!" He tried to get his pop back.

"No, go get an ice tea. You're not drinking this junk anymore."

"But I don't like tea..." Sokka whined.

"Get something other than Mountain Dew." Zuko threw the drink away.

"No!" Sokka fell to his knees over dramatically.

"I'll even pay for it, now get another drink and don't ever talk like Ty Lee again."

Sokka pouted, then smirked. "Jolt?"

"Nothing green or energy filled."

Sokka pouted some more. "Pepsi then."

Zuko nodded in approval. Sokka held his drink sulkily once in his seat, eating the popcorn for comfort. Zuko was just feeling better since Sokka wasn't drinking Mountain Dew.

"Jet and I will be over there." Haru pointed to a dark corner at the top of the theater. "Get us when the movie's over."

"Won't you notice when all the screaming stops?" Sokka asked.

"Nope." Jet answered with a huge grin as he pulled Haru with him to the dark corner.

"I don't know how anyone can feel romantic during one of these." Sokka slouched down in his seat.

"It's not for romance, its for making out and the screaming blocks out any noises they make." Zuko explained.

"Isn't screaming in pain while being eaten or whatever usually a turn off?"

"They're not paying attention to the movie at all. They're paying attention to sucking face, or other parts of the body."

"Eww." Sokka shuddered from the mental image. "Haru wouldn't do that unless behind locked doors."

"You never know." Zuko grabbed some popcorn.

"I really don't want to know." Sokka slouched down even more in his seat.

"Just stop thinking about it and watch the movie." Zuko slid his arm around Sokka's shoulders.

"Sure." Sokka sipped his Pepsi, eyes watching the scene. He was a bit nervous.

Zuko sat back, waiting to see how fake it looked. Sokka was growing more and more nervous; shifting in his seat and gulping nervously. As the first scream eruptted, he screamed too, jumping up.

Zuko gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. "You scream like a girl."

Sokka sat back down, hiding his face behind the popcorn bucket. "Just tell me when the movie's over."

Zuko smiled, pulling the popcorn away. "Want me to help distract you?"

"No." Sokka curled in his seat, glad that they were watching the 1:45 showing, so the theater was empty. "Screams of pain and death are a turn off here." He covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

Zuko pulled his hands away. "It doesn't have to turn you on, it just has to keep your mind off the movie."

Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but threw himself in Zuko's arms and whimpered as one of the mutated people appeared on screen. "I hate scary movies. I hate scary movies. I hate scary movies." he chanted.

Zuko sighed and kissed Sokka, glad it was dark in the theater. Sokka slowly began to kiss back, but jumped and clung tightly to Zuko when another piercing scream filled the room. Deepening the kiss, Zuko inserted his tongue, distracting Sokka thoroughly. Sokka whimpered into the kiss, though this time less from the movie and more from the tongue in his mouth. Zuko ran his tongue along Sokka's; exploring his mouth, studying it, tasting popcorn and Pepsi. Thank the spirits it wasn't Mountain Dew. Starting to tangle his fingers into Zuko's 'fuzzy' hair, Sokka gasped as Zuko's hand started to trail up his shirt. Zuko ran his fingers along Sokka's spine, completely forgetting the movie. Sokka moaned into the kiss, pulling away and panting.

Zuko took a few breaths, smiling. "Distracted?"

"From what?" A scream from the movie played again, and Sokka whimpered; burying his face in Zuko's neck. "No."

Zuko chuckled and kissed him again, distracting him from the movie. Sokka threw himself into the kiss. Shoving his tongue in Zuko's mouth, he tried to escape the movie. Zuko smirked around the kiss, his fingers rubbing over Sokka's nipples. The Water Tibe boy gasped, squirming and crying softly out in pleasure. Smiling, Zuko pulled away from Sokka's lips, trailing down to his neck. Sokka gasped and let out a lusty moan as Zuko's tongue traced around his necklace. Zuko assaulted Sokka's neck with his mouth, sucking on a patch to leave a mark, rubbing Sokka's nipples between his fingers. Sokka gasped, back arching. His slight arousal brushed against Zuko's. He smirked, acknowledging Sokka's hard on, but ignoring it. His mouth went lower to Sokka's throat, licking the tender skin. Sokka groaned loudly, writhing in appreciation.

"They look like they're having fun." Haru noted from the other side of the theater.

His hands were itching to go lower, but he didn't want to scare Sokka off again, so he kept them where they were, continuing his assault on Sokka's skin.

Jet smirked. "No kidding... We should be doing that."

"We were doing that. We were changing positions because the chair arm was digging into my back."

"Then let's get back to it." Jet pulled Haru into his lap.

Haru rolled his eyes and looped his arms around Jet's neck, kissing back. Jet grinned into it, the tips of his fingers sliding into the back of Haku's pants. Purring, Haru rubbed his lower half against Jet. He knew he was being cruel, because he wouldn't let Jet do anything to him in public.

"Tease." Jet kissed Haru heatedly to make up for it.

Haru pulled away from the kiss. "But that just makes it all the more fun once we finally start getting serious." He nipped Jet's upper lip.

Jet grinned. "Don't I know it."

Haru kissed him again before pulling away, and pressing his forehead against Jet's. "The movie's over. Should we get them?"

"Maybe for the sake of Sokka's virginity, yeah." Jet agreed.

"Yeah. Being raped in a movie theater isn't a pleasant idea of a first time."

"I don't know about rape." Jet mused. "Looks more like Sokka'd beg for release."

Haru shrugged. "Sokka'd call it rape anyways." he walked over to the two, and tapped Zuko on the shoulder. "Movie's over."

Zuko paused and looked up, seeing the credits roll. "So it is." He has Sokka's shirt up and was down to Sokka's stomach. There were little red marks all over Sokka's skin.

"What?" Sokka blinked, and noticed the position he was in with Zuko. And Haru and Jet were looking; well, Jet was smirking. "Um, ah..." he turned bright red and stuttered.

Jet laughed. "So much for staying with your girlfriend, Zuko."

Zuko shrugged. "You know I don't like boobs that much."

"Can I get up please?" His face is still bright red, trying to will himself down.

"How are you going to tell Shoko you cheated on her with your best friend?" Haru asked.

"Somehow, I think she'll understand." Zuko helped Sokka up, pulling him up by the hand.

"She let's you cheat on her?" Haru asked. "You've only been with her about three weeks. I wouldn't even let Jet get away with something like that."

"Don't worry about it, Haru. It's my business."

"Are you going to tell her?" Haru looked determined.

"It's okay Haru, I'll tell her." Sokka promised.

Jet wrapped his arm around Haru's shoulders. "Don't worry about it."

Haru looked uncomfortable, because he couldn't stand the idea of cheating, but then nodded, since Sokka said he'd confess. "Okay."

"Good, then can we finish what we started at my house?" Jet was pleading a little.

"All right, but I need to stop by the store first."

"Why?" Jet asked.

Haru spoke ever so innocently. "Because you're out of whipped cream."

Jet shivered, and headed to the door more quickly. "To the store!"

"That was... slightly disturbing." Sokka watched the two leave.

"They have they're kinks. Speaking of which." he pointed to an erect little Sokka. "Someone really enjoyed the movie."

Sokka turned deep red. "Oh my god..."

Zuko smirked. "I could take care of that for you."

"No!" Sokka held his hand up. "Just give me a second." he scrunched his eyes shut tightly.

Zuko waited.

Sokka shivered in fear, but his arousal was killed quickly. He opened his eyes, looking a little sick. "Okay, let's go."

Zuko frowned. "What the hell turns you off so fast?"

"Imaging Aunt Wu and Bumi going at it."

Zuko shuttered, his own arousal dropping. "Oh geeze..."

"Told you."

Zuko frowned. "It also kills any happy thoughts. No wonder you're always up tight."

Sokka shrugged. "It works when you need turned off, fast."

"I like it better the old, manual way." They headed out of the theater.

"I'm not gonna jack off in a public movie theater."

"I wasn't suggesting you did."

"I still can't believe I never noticed Jet and Haru were, you know, before. I thought it was all flirting."

"Well you obviously don't go into horror flicks that often." Zuko noted.

"They go to horror movies just to do that?"

"Yup."

Sokka wrinkled his nose. "Ew. Horror movies suck."

"I think Jet bragged about some sucking that went on once in the theater..."

"Too much information."

Zuko shrugged. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm..." Sokka thought. "The mall? I haven't picked up the new dotHack yet."

Zuko shrugged. "All right."

As they were walking to the mall, Sokka asked. "What time is it anyways?"

Zuko checked his watch. "3:30."

"Gimme your cell."

Zuko handed it to him.

Sokka quickly dialed his home phone, and got Katara. "Hi Katara, just checking to see if you were home or not- No, Zuko and I went out with Haru and Jet. To the movies. The Hills Have Eyes- what do you mean, 'Am I still a virgin?!'"

Zuko snickered, leaning closer so Katara could head him. "Just barely."

"Zuko!" Sokka tried to smack his head and missed. "Katara, stop laughing. I'll be back later, we're going to the mall. Yes, to get dotHack. No, you're not going to see me for a week. I'm getting the game. Pick you up something? Sure, what?" Sokka froze, eyes widening. "I'm not getting you that!"

Zuko watched curiously.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! What? You wouldn't. You're not that cruel. Okay, okay. I believe you. I'll get it, but you so owe me for this. Love you, bye." He closed the phone and groaned as he handed it back to Zuko.

"Zuko: What does she want?"

"She wants me to buy her tampons."

Zuko laughed.

"It's not funny! Do you know what she threatened me with?"

"What?"

"She was going to give Shoko's panties to Jet!"

Zuko just laughed harder.

"It's not funny!" Sokka hit him.

Zuko snickered, not quite able to stop laughing. "Yes! Yes it is!"

"No it's not! She was even threatening with the bra!"

Zuko began to laugh so hard, tears came into his eyes.

Sokka stopped where he was, crossing his arms and pouting. "Done yet?" he asked after a few minutes, Zuko finally starting to calm down.

Zuko rubbed his eyes, a sharp laugh leaving him every so often. "Yeah, for now."

Sokka pouted as he kept walking. "This is so unfair." he muttered.

"No, no, it's quite amusing."

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was you in the dress."

"But I wasn't."

"You should. It'd only be fair."

"I can't pull it off like you."

"Whoever said you needed to pull it off?" Sokka asked. "I just wanna see it."

"Not happening."

"I'll get you in one eventually."

"No you're not, keep dreaming."

"Dreams can become a reality."

"Unlike you winning the bet."

"There will always be other bets Zuzu."

"Yeah, but you're still not getting me in a dress."

"If I win a bet, the first thing I'm going to do is get you in lingerie and a blue dress. Maybe purple."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

Sokka saw the look. "You made me wear red."

"You're not going to drop this anytime soon, are you?"

"Not until I see you in a dress, no."

"Just get your tampons."

"I'm getting my game first." Sokka went into the gaming store and picked up the case.

"Oh my beloved, how I've longed for you." he hugged it.

"If only you'd say that to me."

"I can't turn you on and off with a flick of a switch though, now can I Zuzu?"

Zuko smirked. "You did in the movie theater."

"Fine." Sokka rolled his eyes as he thought of something else to say. "Haseo has a sexier voice than you." he cuddled the game to his chest.

Zuko frowned at that comment. Obviously, Sokka wasn't going to cut him any slack.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings by saying Haseo has a sexier voice than you?" he chuckled as he paid for it. "If it makes you feel better, I don't even know what Haseo sounds like. I just know he's the main character."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Well unlike Haseo, he can't kiss you breathless."

"No, but I can make him run for hours and watch his leather clad butt." Sokka teased.

"Like you watched me run around the gym?"

"It'd have been sexier if you were wearing leather."

"Well sorry if leather doesn't breath well."

"You're complaining about leather not breathing well? Try wearing panties for two days and then we'll talk."

"I'll leave the panties to you."

"Put the leather on and run for me, and maybe I'll put the panties back on."

Zuko smirked. "I'll think about it."

Sokka smiled, walking into the store. "Are you gonna come with me, or are you gonna stand outside and wait for me to finish?"

"I'll let you get your tampons." Zuko stopped at the door.

"Chicken." he went into the store, returning a few minutes later with a plastic bag. "Done."

"Good. Anything else you need here?"

"Sokka: Nope, I have my dotHack, I have Katara's girl things. I'm all done."

"Good."

Sokka swung the bag back and forth, restless. "So, what now?"

"I don't know." He looked at his watch. "4 o'clock, too early for dinner."

"And I'm not going into another movie."

Zuko smirked. "It was one of the best movies I've ever been to."

"Like Friday was one of the best metal shop classes you ever had?"

Zuko grinned. "Oh yeah."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Pervert."

"You like it though."

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no how?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, I physically like it always. No, not every other second or in public. That's the kind of thing that should be done behind locked doors."

"If I get you behind closed doors you're going to call it rape."

"Only if you don't stop when I say stop."

"What? And be frustrated again?"

"Wu and Bumi get rid of it." Sokka smirked evilly.

Zuko frowned. "That just ruins the fun."

"But it gets rid of the problem."

"And leaves one disturbing image."

Sokka shrugged. "You get used to it."

"No wonder you're so up tight."

"It's not like I go around getting dominated by guys."

"So loosen up a little, we've known each other for years."

"And I've known about your fixation on my ass about, what, three, four days now?"

"So? How long do you plan to make me wait?"

"I dunno.

"Then why make me wait?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know how long it'll take. I told you, romance before sex. Once we're in a serious relationship I guess."

Zuko sighed.

"If me not sleeping with you bugs you that much, why don't you find some other guy to bone?"

"Because I don't want anyone else."

Sokka was a bit surprised that Zuko was that serious. "How long have you liked me?"

Zuko paused a minute. "More than four days, I'll tell you that much."

Sokka pouted. "Spoilsport."

"How long isn't important."

"Fine. How serious are you then?"

"More serious than I've been with anyone else."

"And how serious is that?" Sokka asked.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not use to trying to be serious with anyone. The girls are to keep my father tolerable and Jet was convenient. If I wasn't serious I wouldn't still be trying to get into your pants. I would have given up by now."

"Oh..." Sokka was quiet, thinking about everything Zuko just said. "What would you do though, about your dad, if we were... you know."

Zuko shrugged, sounding like he didn't really care. "Probably tossed out of the house and disowned. I know he's threatened me enough to."

"And you don't mind being disowned?"

"... Sometimes, but I'm not sure anymore. I'm sure my uncle would let me stay with him."

Sokka nodded, starting to make up his mind. "Okay."

"But like I said, I don't like boobs, or women, so I wouldn't be able to marry one and stay sane."

"But don't you want kids?"

"Zuko: Not right now, and I'm not sure if I ever will."

Sokka nodded, hming.

"So what about you?"

"Yeah, I want kids eventually." Sokka answered.

"Oh."

"But I don't have anything against adoption." he added.

Zuko nodded. "Right."

"So, umm..."

"Yeah?"

"Umm..." Sokka was stuttering and stalling. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"First, tell me why me?"

Zuko shrugged. "Hell if I know why I'm infatuated with you of all people. I just do. I like you."

"All right then."

"Is it that big of a shock?"

"No." Sokka shook his head. "I mean... okay, yes, however you want me to say it."

"Pick one or the other."

"Yes."

Zuko nodded. "I see."

"So, what now?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"You know more about this then I do."

"How do you figure that?" Zuko asked.

"I have not the slightest idea what we're going, so you have to know more."

Zuko snorted, laughing a little.

"Okay, okay." Sokka took a deep breath. "What comes now? Normal relationship stuff, or sex?"

"I suppose a normal relationship, but I wouldn't mind sex either."

"If you want sex, not unless we skip school tomorrow; and we do it at your house without Azula and Mai and Ty Lee there."

Zuko paused, blinking, and a bit stunned. "Seriously?"

:-:-:-:-:

It's official now! Next chapter (on adult fanfiction . net) will have lemon.

Read and review all.

Ja min'na-san.


End file.
